BAD TEACHER¡
by Girl Perverse
Summary: Una profesora y un PlaYboy con ganas de tenerla en su cama ¿Como Bella una adulta con complejo de adolecente rebelde, iba darles clase a un grupo de rebeldes y hormonados jóvenes? Que te Folle un perro Whitlhok le espete¡Joder! maldito mejor amigo
1. Nueva profesora

**Declaración: **Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S.M, historias totalmente mía

**Advertencia:** historias con vocabulario soez y contenido sexual ¡Coño! Para que mierda os aviso si sabéis que soy una pervertida

_**(**__Cualquier __**traducción**__ a__** otro **__idioma __**para **__nueva __**publicación, **__de__** esta**__ u__** otra **__de__** mis**__ historias__** solicitármelo **__enviándome__** un **__mensaje__** privado)**_

_**PROFESORA SUSTITUTA **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**EDWARD POV **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Basándome en lo que me conto mi madre, era tan mala que después de lo que le hizo a la señora Cope, el director no tuvo otra alternativa que darle matrícula de honor para deshacerse de ella _ termino de contar Alice

No pudimos reprimir la exclamación, que salió de nuestras bocas después de escuchar como Brandon contaba lo que había pasado después de la última hazaña de "la leyenda de Forks", como la habíamos bautizado en el instituto

¿De quién estamos hablando? ¡Fácil!

De Isabella Swan o "la Hiena" como la llamaban los docentes del instituto y para nosotros "la leyenda de Forks" esa mujer había roto todos los esquemas era la diversión y rebeldía hecha persona, bueno mejor rememoro un poco, la historia

Desde hace 1 años mi familia y yo nos habíamos mudado a Forks, al principio, Emmett mi hermano y yo nos habíamos enfadado mucho con nuestros padre por condenarnos a vivir en este pueblo alienígena, y sacarnos de chicago donde teníamos una vida

Como iba diciendo después de hacer una par de rabietas al puro estilo de un niño de 3 años, contando que teníamos 18 casi 19 años, al final con mi hermano nos termínanos adaptando, nos habíamos mudado al inicio del nuevo año escolar y no fue muy difícil hacer nuevo amigos y volvernos los populares éramos la elite del instituto y nosotros no lo habíamos pedido, los primeros amigos que conseguimos aquí fueron

Alice Brandon una pequeña, hiperactiva y guapa chica de un año menor que mi hermano y yo y con la energía de 20 hombre y no estoy exagerando y el extraño don de predecir cuando las cosas nos iba a salir bien, a veces era escalofriante

Bueno sigamos

Rosalie Halen una rubia hermosa, pero lo que tiene de hermosa lo tiene de mala …Dios que carácter… todavía no logro entender como mi hermano consiguió que fuera su novia, sin morir en el intento o perder su hombría en el mejor de los casos

Angela Webber a simple vista parece una persona tímida y recatada …Un consejo si eres muy susceptible a los insultos no te acerques… ¡Uff! Es difícil de explicar lo mejor en este caso era conocerla poco apoco, ya me entenderéis

Tanya, esta mujer era ¡Joder! El sueño de cualquier hombre, alguna veis habéis escuchado ese dicho _"Dios le da pan al que no tiene dientes"_ bueno en el caso de Tan era aplicable, ella era como uno de esos caviares caros, pero muy caros de los que nunca en tu vida te vas a dar el lujo de probar…Vamos que es Lesbiana… ¡Sí! a mí también se me quedo la misma cara que tenéis ahora

Y por ultimo estaba Jacob o Jake este hombre era un caso realmente aislado ¿Qué por qué? ¡Fácil! Jake es el chin de nuestro chan, es la mari de nuestra guana ¿me entendéis? … Vamos el hombre vivía todos los días en su mundo de colores e imágenes sicodélicas…

Éramos un grupo un poco disfuncional supongo que, por eso éramos populares, pero al final de cuentas éramos felices, mi hermano y yo pertenecíamos a el equipo de futbol éramos el y el capitán, Rose, Alice y Tanya, eran la capitana y del equipo de las porristas, Ange era la presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil de Forks y Jake bueno era Jake

El caso era que no me podía quejar de mi vida, era popular, sin querer serlo, que conste en acta, tenia chicas a montón y lo mas importante tenia amistad, que más iba a quería …Bueno miento… entre todos habíamos, hecho la promesa de pasar a la posteridad. como lo había hecho Isabella, queríamos que nos recordaran, así como hacían con Isabella, todavía recuerdo el día que juramos volvernos leyendas, la primera vez que oí hablar de Isabella

.

_Desde luego no me consideraba un Playboy, pero ¿Qué haces cuando, el destino te regala un buen polvo en el baño de maestros? ¿No, sabéis la respuesta? ¡Yo! si ¡Lo aceptáis! Así que después de un acalorado encuentro con Victoria una de las porristas. Me encontraba corriendo como loco hacia la cafetería intentado llegar a tiempo ya que mis amigos me esperaba para comer juntos, como siempre_

_No me moleste en hacer la cola, para compra mi comida, lo bueno de ser popular es que dejan que te adelantes en las colas, tome un manzana y una limonada, ya que no tenía mucha hambre y corrí a la mesa del centro donde mis amigos ya se encontraban_

_Cuando llegue todos estaba concentrados en algo que decía Jake_

__Al parecer a ella le pareció un regalo de cumpleaños perfecto, contratarle un stripper a la pobre señora Cope, el caso es que, se las ingenio para meterlo en el instituto, encerrarlo en la oficina de Cope sin que nadie se diera cuenta, mi padre dice que fue tal el caos que todo Forks había ido al instituto para ver que pasa y que habían tenido que llamar a los bomberos para que derriban la puerta, y así poder rescatar a la señora Cope que solo gritaba "Auxilio" "Socorro" "me violan" después de eso la señora Cope estuvo ingresada dos meses en hospital porque sufrió una crisis nerviosa y desde ese de Isabella y su colega Jasper no se supo nada mas_ termino de relatar Jake déjanos patidifusos, estupefactos …Vamos con la boca abierta… _

__Dios, mío que mujer! _Susurre__**.**_

Ese día marco nuestras vidas, habíamos decido hacer leyenda, como Isabella y su amigo Jasper bueno este mas bien era el que la secundaba en sus planes ya que el cerebro del mal era ella. Isabella Marie Swan "la Hiena" no, nos gustaba llamarla así pero teníamos que admitir que el apodo que le pusieron los profesores le venia que ni pintado.

El caso era que hoy al fin y gracias a Alice habíamos descubierto que había pasado con ella después de ese día

Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar a la mujer de la limpieza pedirnos que no fuéramos de la cafetería por que el receso de media hora se había acabado ¡Mierda! Mire mi reloj y llegamos 20 minutos tarde y hoy llegaba el remplazó del profesor Anderson, el cual se había dado de baja por depresión ¡vamos el pobre hombre ya no, nos soportaba! Jajajaja, pero hombre nuestro comportamiento era compresible, ese hombre no pensaba ¿Cómo se te ocurre intentar hablar de sexo…! perdón, me he equivocado la pregunta es ¿en qué cabeza cabe que puedes hablar de sexo, al estilo católico con un grupo de adolecente hormonados? ..veis ese hombre no pensaba…

**.**

**.**

_**ISABELLA **_

**.**

No es por alarmar a nadie, pero creo que me estoy ahogando y también me eh quedado ciega …Vale… no entres en pánico Isabella, respira ...¡Ahh!... a la mierda lo de no entran en pánico

_ ¡Socorro! No sé nadar ¡Ayuda! Soy muy joven y sexy para morir ¡Alguien que me salv…_corte mi patético intento de pedir ayuda al escuchar las carcajadas de Jazz

Abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarme cara a cara con un dispensador de riego automático para jardines ¡Uff! Solté el aire de golpe. Que alivio por un momento creí que morirá

Estire mi agarrotado cuerpo, me pase las manos por el rostro restregándome los ojos para enfocar mejor mi vista y mirar el cielo azul, el sol brillante, gire mi cara, y observe a los niños y madres jugando alegremente, mire a dos enamorados paseando a su perro, contemple los árboles ¡Espera un momento! ¡Ay algo aquí que no encaja! ..Vamos que no pega ni con cola.. ¿Dispensadores de riego, arboles, sol, cielo azul, enamorados, perros, niños y madres? ¿Y por que tenía la sensación de estar acostada sobre algo duro, húmedo y con olor a pis de perro?

Me senté lentamente intentado no alarmarme, para encontrarme cara a cara con el bastardo de mi mejor amigo que solo reía revolcándose en el pasto del parque donde nos encontrábamos ¿Qué hacía yo en un parque acostada en el pastoso y verde suelo y dormida?

Cuando termine de formularme la pregunta, la respuesta me llego en imágenes de la noche anterior.

Alcohol +Música+ Tabaco + mejor amigo = Isabella duerme la mona*(la resaca) en un parque y encima llegando tarde a su trabajo, con una resaca del quince si no contamos con que hoy es su primer día

_ ¡Maldito cabron! _grite tirándome sobre Jazz para golpearle, el hijo de perra, sabía que hoy empezaba a trabajar y el muy perro con premeditación y alevosía, me había seducido con la idea de una salida tranquila entre amigos para celebra mi primer trabajo ¡Hijo de la gran puta!

_Bel…la jaja esper…a ¡Joder! Me jajaja haces daños, pa…ra _me grito mientras reía e intentaba que me quitara de encima suyo, seguí golpeándole, hasta que dijo las palabras mágicas que provocaron que me pusiera en pie de un salto y le propinara un patada en su amiguito

_Bragas rosas y de encaje, si señor sexy, sexy _grito a todo pulmón, escandalizando a las madres que jugaban con sus castos y ahora no muy puros hijos

_ ¡Maldito pervertido! _le grite viendo como se retorcía en el suelo ¡Ja! Chúpate esa Whitlhok ¡Ahora te quedaras con voz de pito porque te eh dejado sin pelotas!

_ ¡Perra! _me grito poniéndose en pie ¡Oh, oH, Mal futuro me aguarda! Corrí como si me persiguieran una jauría de lobos hambriento, que desde luego era mejor que tener que enfrentarme a Jazz en este momento

Cuando llegue a mi coche, que gracias a ..Buda.. Estaba aparcado en una zona de carga y descarga y todavía no se lo había llevado la grúa ¡Qué suerte! Ahora solo me faltaban las llaves ¡Mierda!

_Buscas esto, amiguita _me dijo sádicamente sacudiendo las llaves frente a mi cara ¡Joder! Ponerte vestido es una complicación para cuando tienes que guardar llaves, así que como mujer responsable que eres terminas dándoselas al estúpido de tu amigo

_Hagamos un trato _le espete intentado controlarme para no saltarle en sima y arrancarle su hombría de cuajo

_ ¿Qué clase de trato? Swan _me espeto desconfiado

_Hieres mis sentimientos, Jazzy _le dije poniendo ojitos a sabiendas que no se resistiría a mi carita de gato de Alice en el país de las maravillas

_ ¡Mierda! Eso es chantaje emocional, no se vale _dijo poniendo cara de niño pequeño enfadado

_Jazzy, pospongamos esta pelea de macho y hembra alfa y llévame al ¡Jodido trabajo que llego tarde! _le grite lo último

¡Joder como me echen por llegar tarde y mis padres se enteren, la que me espera en la cena de navidad es una Jodida guerra mundial!

¡Oh que resaca tengo!

**.**

**.**

**EDWARD POV **

Desde luego esto era lo más algo insólito, había pasado ya media hora y el nuevo profesor todavía no aparecía por clases, lo cual nos binó muy bien ya que habíamos llegado tarde

Así que ahora la clase esa una especie de estadio de futbol, todos hablaban a la vez y nadie entendía nada, mis colegas y yo estábamos sentados en círculo, haciendo planes para hoy. Cuando de repente todos nos callamos al escuchar unas voces al otro lado de la puerta

_ ¿Cómo me veo? _al escuchar esa vos me sentí como un marinero al ser llamado por una sirena ¡era hermosa, una voz celestial!

_Como Mery poppims, solo te falta la Jodida sombrilla y cantar estúpidas canciones _escuchamos una voz masculina cargada de sarcasmo y burla

¡¿Pero quién mierda se creía ese para hablarle así al la dueña de esa celestial voz?

_Que te folle un perro, Whitlhok _Espeto la voz angelical provocando que se nos escaparan un par de risas por lo bajo

_Joder ¡! Me han escuchado_ espeto otra vez, provocando que el hombre riera _Cállate ¡Puta! _bueno su voz ya no era muy angelical que digamos, se notaba claramente que en cualquier momento el saltaría a la yugular

_Jajaja, yo también te amo, paso por ti a la salida. Adiós hien ¡Auch!_ no termino de hablar porque al parecer la chica le había golpeado

_Cállate, y no me llames así, sabes que lo odio, ahora lárgate, que yo tengo que entrar y comportarme como la adulta responsable que soy _dijo dejándonos a todos descolocados ¿pero quién era y por que decía eso?

_ ¿Tu responsable y adulta? Jajajaja _escuchamos como el hombre reía al mismo tiempo que sus pasos se alejaban

_ !Maldito hijo de perra! el matare y será lento y doloroso _susurro por la bajini la voz de la chica antes de abrir la puerta y dejarnos a todos con los ojos fuera de las cuencas

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO **

_¿Qué os ha gustado? ¿Qué me decís? _

_Merezco reviews ¿? Jajaja a mi me encanta Ange jajaja ya me la imagino ¿y Vosotros? Sabéis que tiene Ange _

_Jodidamente os quiero y espero que os guste mi nueva y alocada historia _

_Siento los horrores de ortografía y gramática_

_Os quiere vuestra pervertida de siempre _


	2. LA HIENA

Declaración:Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S.M, historias totalmente mía

Advertencia: historias con vocabulario soez y contenido sexual ¡Coño! Para que mierda os aviso si sabéis que soy una pervertida

_(__Cualquier__traducción__a____otro____idioma__para____nueva__publicación,____de____esta__u____otra____de____mis__historias____solicitármelo____enviándome__un____mensaje____privado)_

QUE TIEMBLE EL MUNDO ¡LA HIENA HA VUELTO!

.

.

ISABELLA POV

.

.

El estúpido de Jazz me las pagaría, por su culpa ahora tenía a una jauría de estudiantes hormonados, mirándome con los ojos muy abierto ¡Maldito hijo de puta! por no haberme llevado a casa para cambiarme…Bah… Ya que están babeando vamos a darle una buena razón

.

.

EDWARD POV

.

.

Tenía el corazón en la boca, los ojos me escocían de los abiertos que estaban, la boca se me había secado y estaba empezando sentir como el gran Eddy despertaba

Por la puerta acababa de entra un Ángel con pintas de demonio, ahí estaba la mujer más sexy que yo y cualquier humanos hubiera visto en su vida

Estaba vestida, con una chaqueta de cuero negro, que apenas cubría el vestido rojos pasión, palabra de honor que se le adhería con una segunda piel a sus grandes y deliciosos pechos, el vestido le quedaba a la mitad de sus bien torneados muslos y se pegaba a sus curvas, en los punto exactos, unas piernas kilométricas que terminaba en una par de tacones color negro de unos 20 cm, ¡dándole un Jodido y caliente aspecto! deje de escanear su cuerpo para mira su cara y a pesar de que la gafas de sol le cubrieran los ojos y parte de la cara, se podían aprecia sus carnosos labios pintados de rojo, una nariz perfecta, unos pómulos realzados, una cara en forma de corazón

Acompañe a la población masculina en un gemido colectivo, cuando se subió al escritorio quedando enfrente a nosotros y cruzando las piernas, dejándonos ver mejor sus torneados muslos

_Bueno que, pase la prueba _dijo risueñamente mientras se pasaba la mano por sus sedosos cabellos castaños, los cuales llegaban un poco más debajo de sus hombros

Nos quedamos en silencio, sin saber que decir

_Venga no seáis tímidos, Tu _dijo señalando a Eric uno los integrantes del grupo de ajedrez _¿Cómo te llamas? _le pregunto sonriéndole coquetamente y que paso después, bueno os lo resumo

El pobre hiperventilo, se sonrojo y luego nos dejo a todos en Shock desmayándose, nos quedamos un largo rato en silencio, asimilando lo que había pasado ¿Se había desmayado porque ella le había hablado?, bueno probablemente yo m hubiera quedado mudo

_Bueno ¡Uff! Esto es un poco incomodo, alguien le podría llevar a enfermería _pregunto mirándonos, después de un rato Austin un compañero de clase, saco a Eric, a hombros camino a la enfermería

_Gracias _le dijo ella a Austin guiñándole un ojo, y ¡Ay Va su segunda víctima!, Austin cayó desplomado al suelo con Eric _¡Oh! Por todo lo sagrado _susurro escandalizada

Nos miramos unos a los otros sin saber qué hacer, esta mujer había provocado dos desmayos en menos de 3 minutos

_Creo que lo mejor es que ignoremos, este pequeño percance ¿no creo que les importe si les dejamos dormir hay? _dijo refiriéndose a Austin y Eric que estaba en el suelo, inconscientes todavía

_¿Quién es usted? _ se atrevió a preguntar Stanley la chismosa oficial del instituto

_ ¡Oh! Verdad, no me he presentado. Soy vuestra profesora de educación sexual _nos sonrió ¿ella profesora? ¿Pero si no parece mayor que nosotros? Espera recapitula ¡¿ese monumento de mujer es nuestra nueva profesora de educación sexual? ¡El espécimen humano mas Follable que yo eh visto en mi vida es nuestra nueva profesora de sexualidad! ¡Oh Joder!

Pase mi mano sobre mi pantalón intentando de dar un poco de alivio a mi amigo, que con cada movimiento que daba la nueva profe, me mandaba una sacudía poniéndome más caliente y dolorido de lo que estaba

Salí pequeño paraíso del placer al escuchar a Stanley volver a la carga

_¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿No parece profesora? ¿Es muy joven? ¿De dónde es?¿cómo se llama? _pregunto sin parar a tomar una sola bocanada de aire, a veces era realmente impresionante

_Bueno, primero que todo ¡por qué no me dices cómo te llamas? _le dijo volviendo a poner su atención en nosotros y olvidando a los pobres de Austin y Eric que seguían desmayados

_Jessica _le dijo con impaciencia al ver que todavía no contestaba a sus preguntas

_ Bueno Jessica, tengo 21 años, si soy joven, si soy profesora, me gradué pronto en el instituto, así que tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo todo más rápido, soy de a…_ no pudo terminar de hablar ya que las puertas se abrieron abruptamente dejando ante nuestro ojos, a una señora Cope, fuera de sí, tenía todas la pintas de haberse vuelto loca

_ ¡TU! _grito apuntando con el dedo la nueva profe, que la miraba sonriendo _¡MALDTITO DEMONIO DEL MAL! _ Grito pasando por encima de Eric y Austin sin, siquiera darse cuenta de que los había pisado, todos estábamos alucinados ¿Qué pasaba?

_Señora Cope, que alegría volver a verla, como la eh extrañado, pero ahora esto dando una clase, podemos hablar en otra ocasión _dijo la profe bajándose del escritorio para encarar a una muy furiosa Cope ¿Qué había pasado? No entendíamos nada

_ ¡QUEMATE EN LAS LLAMAS DEL INFIERNO MALA MUJER! _le grito antes de girarse hacia nosotros mirándonos con sus ojos locos y desquiciados _ ALEJAOS DE ELLA ES EL MAL, ES LA HIENA _grito saliendo corriendo del aula y gritando por los pasillos "LA HIENA HA VUELTO Y NOS MATARA A TODOS"

Antes que pudiera asimilar la información Alice, se levanto de su asiento y corrió a abrazar a la profe mientras gritaba

_ERES TÚ, ERES TU_ dejándonos a todo desconcertado, la profe la miro enarcado una ceja, si quitarse todavía las gafa de sol, ¿no sabía que era de mala educación tenerlas puestas cuando hablas con alguien?

_ Y según tu ¿Quién soy yo? _le pregunto cuándo Alice la había soltado y solo se dedicaba a dar saltos en el mismo lugar y de manera repetitiva

_Isabella Marie Swan _dijo Alice dejando en Shock, ¿Esa diosa era "la Hiena"? ¿La leyenda de Forks?

_Si, la misma soy _le dijo sonriéndole

Nos pusimos en pie y la rodeamos, mirándola como si fuera imposible, es que parecía imposible

_Yo no me lo creo _espeto Marllory, sacándonos de nuestro escaneo …Que irritante podía llegar a ser…

_Quiere que le muestre mi identificación, señorita_ le pregunto la hiena a Marllory sonriéndole con desdén

_ ¡Cállate Maldita, Marllory! Mejor siéntate ¡Perra mal Follada! Y deja que nuestra profe se presente, y vosotros, el resto partida de orangutanes, sentaos _el grito de Tan, provoco que todos nos encamináramos hacia nuestro asiento, la profe que no conocía nada a nuestra amiguita, abrió los ojos antes las palabras de Tan, desde luego para el resto, los gritos estilo militar de Tan era pan de cada día

_Disculpe a estos mono de feria, profe, si desea continúe con su presentación_ dijo Tan poniendo su mejor cara de niña buena .¡Ja!. La muy perra estaba intentado conquista a la profe. Sobre mi cadáver Tan, La hiena va a ser mía, así tenga que atarla ¡Umm! Atarla ¡Mierda! Por culpa de esa imagen, tuve que poner mi mano sobre mi pene, para ejerce precisión y aliviar un poco el dolor

_Profe está usted bie…_ Tan no pudo termina de hablar ya que la profe la interrumpió para dejarnos a todos atónitos

_ ¡Joder! ¡Coño! ¡Puta madre! ¡Mujer tienes un par de pelotas y bien puestas! Carajo, no había visto tanto poder de liderazgo, desde hace años ¡Cojones! Si fuera lesbiana te cogería, ahora mismo _termino dejándonos con las mandíbula colgando

¿Esta mujer acababa de decir que si fuera lesbiana se follaria a Tanya? Estaba intentado procesar la información ¿Ella acababa de soltar una verborrea de palabra que abrían, hecho que un marinero se sonrojara? ¿Para acabar diciendo que se Follaria a Tan?

_ ¡Oh! ¡Mierda! ¡Joder! Chicos, escúchame _al escuchar la voz de la profe, todos salimos de nuestro Shock _¡Mierda! No debí haber hablado así, mirar hagamos como si nada de esto hubiera pasado _nos dijo visiblemente nerviosa, al caer en cuenta de que acaba de decir tales obscenidades que hubiera matado a diez monjas de un infarto al escucharla _¡Ahh! ¡Joder! Mis padre me mataran, ¡Mierda! El cabron de Jazz se reirá de mí hasta después de muerto ¡Joder! Me van a echar y todo porque no puedo decir tacos *(en España tacos quieres decir malas palabras) a un jodido puñado de adolecente, que lo mas probable es que, se han capaces de Follar con la ropa puesta ¡Joder! _empezó a divagar mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol, tenía los ojos color verdes limón, eran realmente hermosos, pero estaba rojo, como si no hubiera dormido bien o tuviera resaca

Cuando la vi caminar hacia la puerta decidí que era hora de intervenir

_Profe, tranquila no se vaya, nadie va a decir nada _hice una pausa para recorrer el salón de clase con la mirada y ver que todos asentía, en dirección de la profe _Así que puede usted respira, bella dama y no tiene que cortarse con nosotros, como bien a dicho usted, somos capase de Follar con la ropa, puesta _todos empezamos reír, seguidos de la profesora, que se veía, como si le hubiera quitado un yuqueé de encima _Por cierto profesora, yo soy un experto en Follar con mi lengua _le dije seductoramente antes guiñándole un ojo, cuando todos nos habíamos calmado de nuestro ataque de risa

_Señor…_dijo esperando saber mi nombre

_Edward Cullen, para lo que desee_ le dije sonriéndole ladinamente

La vi agachar la cabeza y negar lentamente

_Bueno; me alegro que sea usted bueno Follado con su lengua señor Cullen, pero en la clase de hoy mejor nos centramos en la presentaciones y no en la habilidades, lingüísticas _me dijo mirándome fijamente, mi cuerpo entro se estremeció al escuchar su voz baja y seductora, mandando una súbita descarga a mi entrepierna _Bueno aclarado el punto Follador del Señor Cullen, por que no empezamos por la presentaciones_ termino de decir antes de guiñarme un ojo y provocar que mi respiración se atorara en mis Jodidos pulmones

Así uno a uno se fueron presentando y hasta solo quedar mi grupo a falta de presentarse

_Bueno continuemos _dijo después de que al fin se callara Mike el capitán del equipo de básquet que por alguna razón inexplicable me odiaba

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Tan, se ponía en pie para presentarse

_Bueno, mi nombre es Tanya, pero me dicen Tan, tengo 18 años, soy de Miami y me viene a vivir a Forks hace tres años, me gusta hacer deporte, estar con mis amigos y las mujeres, así que si algún día decide saber, que es el placer, llámeme _termino de decir muy orgullosa de sí misma, dejándonos a todos con una ganas inmensa de morirnos de la risa al ver la cara de la profe

_ ¡Oh! ¡Umm! Buen…o supongo que lo tendré en cuanta, gracias por tu oferta _le dijo inténtate recuperase del shock

Así continuamos Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y ahora solo faltamos Jake, Ange y yo por presentarnos

_Mi nombre en Angela, me dicen Ange, tengo 18 años, soy la presidenta de cuerpo estudiantil, soy una gran fan suya, es usted una muj… ¡CHUPAME LA POLLA, MALDITA PERRA! _termino gritando, yo no sabía si reírme o ir a auxiliar a la profe, que ahora se encontrar detrás de su escritorio acuclillada intentado esconderse de Ange, pobre nadie le había advertido sobre nuestra amiga. Ya que nuestra pequeña Angela sufre del síndrome Tourette.Si es todo un caso cuando hablas con ella y la profesora lo había acabado de comprobar

_Pero que…_ Rose la interrumpió antes de que castigara injustamente a la pobre de Ange que ahora tenía la mirada agacha, no me gustaba verla así, se veía triste, me estire un poco hasta tomar el brazo de Ange y halarla hasta mi y sentarla en mis rodillas, y así poder consolarla, la abrace con fuerza, mientras ella enteraba su carita en mi cuello

_Tranquila, cariño no ha sido, tu culpa _le susurre

_Estoy defectuosa Ed. _me dijo provocando que mi corazón se encogiera, nunca me había gustado ver como se ponía cada vez que su enfermedad la ponía en una situación vergonzosa

Iba a seguir consolándole pero la voz de mi diosa del sexo me acalló

_Siento, haber reaccionado de ese modo, Ange, simplemente me tomo desprevenida _dijo la profe acercándose a nosotros y dejando que su delicioso aroma nos atrapara _Míralo, por el lado, bueno tu tiene una escusa para decir tacos, mientras que yo siendo tu profesora, he dicho más de 20 y hoy recién en mis primera clase, y supuestamente me tenía que portar como una adulta responsable _le dijo sonriendo

Angela desenterró su cabeza de mi cuello para sonreírle agradecida a la profe por no habérselo tomado a mal como hacia la mayoría de la gente

Todavía recuerdo el día que la conocí

.

_Desde luego no me podía quejar habían pasado solo 3 días y ya teníamos amigos, aunque Rose, Tan, Jake Y Alice eran un poco raros, pero buenas personas_

_Iba conduciendo un poco rápido, ya que había quedado con mis nuevos amigo y mi hermano en el cine de Port Angeles, las chicas nos habían contado que hoy llegaba Angela, una amiga de ella que había estado fuera de la cuida y hoy había vuelto_

_Cuando aparque visualice a mis amigos sentado a las afuera del cine esperándome, así que me a ser que rápidamente_

__Hola chicos _ Hice un salud general_

__¡Ey! Ed, mira te presento a Ange_ dijo Tan, halando del brazo de la chica que estaba encendiendo detrás Jake ¿Por qué se escondía? ¿No quería conocerme?_

_Cuando por fin logro sacarla de su escondite, pude ver y ciertamente era una chica muy bonita, parecía tímida, pero eso no le quitaba lo hermosa_

__Soy Edward, es un place conocerte _le dijo acercándome y plantando un sonoro beso en su mejilla, la cual de inmediato de ruborizo como un árbol de navidad_

__Igual…mente, so…y Angela, pero me dice… ¡FOLLLAME DURO Y RAPIDO! _me grito dejándome boquiabierto, parpadee un par de veces y vi como mis amigos intentaba no reírse ¿Qué por qué? …Bah… da igual, gire mi cara para mira otra vez a Ange que se veía contraída_

__Bueno si eso es lo que quieres, solo dame la hora, que yo pongo el lugar y el equipamiento, cariño _le dije guiñándole un ojo_

.

Jajaja recordar ese día todavía provocaba que me sacudiera de la risa, Angela se había desmayada después de que yo hubiera aceptado su propuesta, ciertamente cuando los chicos me había explicado el porqué del comportamiento de Ange, yo había reído en parte por el Shock y en parte por lo hilarante de la situación

Salí de mis recuerdos al escuchar a Jake

_Soy Jake y tengo un mensaje para ti. Todas las fuerzas de los astros se alinearan hoy en la noche para sellar tu futuro, un futuro lleno de dragones, hechicero y brujas malvadas, pero no desesperes, un caballero con una brillante armadura estará, siempre a tu lado para salvarte de las temibles garras del mal, aunque tendrá un problema de bolas azules una gran temporada_ termino su discurso dejado a la profe un poco patidifusa

_¿Qué? …Espera tu también tienes algún síndrome curioso del cual debe estar prevenida_ le pregunto un poco escéptica y no la culpa, había ido a parar a la clases de los bichos raros, raros,

Antes de que mi astroholico amigo contestara, interviene

_No profe, Jake es simplemente Jake _le dije riendo disimuladamente antes su cara de "en donde coño me eh metido" _Bueno al parecer soy el ultimo, Me llamo Edward Cullen o Ed, como usted guste, tengo 18 años casi 19, soy de chicago, hermano mellizo de Emmett, vivo aquí desde hace un año un unos cuantos meses, soy el capital del equipo de Futbol y estaría encantado de llevarte a recorre las instalaciones _le dije mirándola lascivamente ¡Dios! Me ayudase, que bien sabía lo que me estaba costado no Follarmela en la mitad de la clase con todos mirando

_Bueno, gracias por tu ofrecimiento, pero si no recuerdas, yo estudiaba aquí, bueno chicos estoy feliz de estar aquí con vosotros y espero que nos llevemos bien estos meses que voy a esta remplazando a vuestro profesor_ dijo dejándonos a todos sumidos en el silencio, ahora que ella lo decía, yo caía en cuenta, ella era la profesora suplente así que dentro de unos meses se iría, no sé porque la sola idea provocaba que mi pecho se contrajera de dolor _Ahora me toca a mi ¿No es así? _nos dijo sacándome de mi doloroso pensamiento _Para empezar, quiero que me tuteéis no soy tan vieja _Dijo sonriéndonos ¡Oh desde luego, de vieja no tienes nada, preciosa! _Soy Isabella Marie Swan, me dice Bella, tengo 21 años, soy Sexóloga, con un máster en enseñanza académica, antes vivía en New York pero soy de aquí de Forks, me gusta la música, bailar, soy adicta a la nicotina, mi mejor amigo se es Jasper tiene también 21 Años y es abogado, este es nuestro primer año de libertad después de habernos graduado, ¡Umm! Que mas, ¡Ah! Si Sra. Cope me odia, y si fuera por ella, estaría, muerta, bueno eso es todo_ nos dijo yo estaba embobado, era tan perfecta tan natural

_Bella, nos puedes contar que paso para que, Cope te odie _le dijo Alice

Todos la miramos con caras de ¡Venga Cuenta!

_Vale, poneos cómodos que esto va para largo _nos dijo subiéndose otra vez sobre el escritorio ¡Mierda! Esta mujer quería matarme _Todo empezó un 18 de Abril, me había enterado que era el cum…. _no termino su relato ya que la puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando ante nuestros ojos a Sr, Jefferson el antiguo director del colegio

_¡SWAN ESTA DESPEDIDA! _grito dejándonos en Shock ¿Qué?

HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO


	3. Venganza, dulce y orgasmica Venganza

**Declaración: **Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S.M, historias totalmente mía

**Advertencia:** historias con vocabulario soez y contenido sexual ¡Coño! Para que mierda os aviso si sabéis que soy una pervertida

_**(**__Cualquier __**traducción**__ a__** otro **__idioma __**para **__nueva __**publicación, **__de__** esta**__ u__** otra **__de__** mis**__ historias__** solicitármelo **__enviándome__** un **__mensaje__** privado)**_

* * *

><p><strong>VENGANZA, DULCE Y ORGÁSMICA VENGANZA<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EDWARD POV **

Ahora mismo tenia, la sensación de estar en un cementerio, el silencio era tan absoluto, que juraría escuchar el aleteo de las mosca, el zumbido de la hormigas obreras y las lamentaciones de los muertos

Nadie respiraba, todos mirábamos, sin mirar. ¿Esto era hilarante?

En el umbral de la puerta estaba el antiguo rector del instituto, tan rojo que podía decir sin miedo a equivocarme que solo le faltaba la guinda al pastel, para que al pobre hombre le diera un infarto, su pecho subía y bajaba, asiendo aspavientos, me recordaba, a un toro, cuando esta apunto de embestir

_ ¿Qué? _pregunto la profe, cuando logro salir de su letargo, sacándonos a todos en el proceso

_Que estas despedida _le gruño, Sr. Jefferson intentado controlar su respiración …Dios le va a dar un infarto… volví a pensar

_No pude despedirme _dijo Swan, acercándose a él

Para esta parte de la conversación, yo estaba bastante, por no decir muy asustado por la salud física de la profe, ya que a Jefferson le había empezado a tiritar la vena de la frente, lo cual era una claro indicio, de que estaba más que furioso

_Claro que puedo y Usted Señorita Swan esta despedida_ le dijo ..Vale.. Ahora no solo daba miedo, el cuerpo de Jefferson empezó a temblar de manera violenta, juro que va a explotar en cualquier momento

Vimos como la profe sonreía con socarronería ¿pero qué coño pretendía, que Jefferson le saltara a la yugular o algo?

_Por favor, Jeffi, estamos en confianza, llámame Bella _le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojos y se giraba para sentarse en la silla frente a su escritorio _Cualquiera, que te escuchara, pensaría que me odias, con todos los buenos momentos que hemos pasado _le dijo sonriéndole coquetamente, y a su vez levantaba sus cejas subjetivamente

_Es usted, el ser, mas asq…_le pobre hombre no pudo terminar de hablar ya que nuestra querida profe le interrumpió

_No Jeffi, ya te lo dije llámame Bella, que estamos en confianza _dijo suspirando teatralmente _Bueno y respecto a lo del despido, creo que no, va a poderse _le dijo sacando una lima de uñas de su bolso y al tiempo que empezaba a limarse las uñas, asiendo gesto de aburrimiento _Veras Jeffi, debido a que tu, ya no eres el rector y amparándome en la ley 37 del trabajador, un despido improcedente seria muy perjudicial para el instituto, en fin serian meses y meses, en tribunales, de juicio en juicio,, peleas con abogados, que he de añadir cuestan una gran cantidad de dinero y no es por ofender Jeffi, pero tú ya tienes una edad, y tanto movimiento no sería bueno para ti, ya sabes, como estas a solo unos pasos de la residencia***(Hogar para ansíanos)** _ dijo suspirando sonoramente, con un gente de falsa tristeza _A parte no te he contado que Jasper es abogando y tanto tu como yo sabemos lo efectivo que pude ser Jasper, en cuestión de pleitos _termino de decirle, tomando su bolso y poniéndose en pie

_Bueno chicos, la clase termino por hoy, nos vemos mañana_ dijo Bella, dirigiéndose a nosotros y sonriendo _Nos vemos en la reunión de profesores el viernes, Jeffi _dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, cuando paso por su lado

Después todo fue un gran caos, un desmayo, unos gritos y los paramédicos

¿Qué coño había pasado?

**.**

**.**

**ISABELLA POV **

¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?

Dios… que tan lejos puede quedar mi casa del Jodido colegio…Mierda… el estúpido de Jasper no había pasado a buscarme ¿Y por qué? ¡Fácil! el hijo de perra, se estaba follando a nuestra treintañera vecinita. Y mientras que el muy cabron, disfruta de los placeres carnales, yo me encontraba con dolor de pies, resaca y hambre

¡Ahh! si no contamos con que estaba jodidamente empapada

¡Sí! estaba cayendo tal lluvia que creo que era el fin del mundo

¡Vale! puede que en mi adolescencia haya sido, un poco mala, vale lo admito muy mala ¿pero enserio? Tal mala fui, como para que Jeffi, se convirtiera en la reencarnación de chuki, y tenga ansias de matarme ¡Joder! Desde luego si todavía fuera le director de instituto me habría echado y pensar que desde ese día me había empezado a odiar y ¿Yo todavía no sabía por qué?

**.**

**.**

_Aburrida ¡Eoooo! alguien me escucha ¡Eoooo! estoy aburrida_

_¡Mierda! De qué sirve saltarte las clases si no, hay nada entretenido que hacer_

_El estúpido de Jazz, estaría Follado en algún, cuartillo, con su putita de turno, y yo me aburría como una ostra_

_Y eso era algo mala, muy malo_

_Estaba deambulando por los pasillos del instituto, cuando choque con Florencia__**(N/T: haber si una de mis lectoras adivina ¿En honor, a quien este nombre sale en este Fic?)**__ La mujer del director_

__ ¿Estás bien? _le pregunte, al ver como se sobaba la cabeza y el cuello _

__ ¡Oh sí! tranquila, cariño _ me contesto, pero su cara, estaba contorsionada en una mueca de dolor …Vamos no me convencía…_

__ ¿Estás segura? _le pregunte, otra vez ¡Podida ser un poco cabron! pero no podía dejar a la pobre mujer aquí solo, con una posible contusión cerebral _

__Si, es sol…o _ ¡Oh! ¡Mierda! está llorando ¿Y ahora qué hago? _

_La empuje suavemente, hasta unos bancos, cercanos y la invite a sentarse _

__ ¿Qué pasa?_ le pregunte …Por Buda… ¿por qué era la mujeres tan lloronas?_

__Es… que…e _estaba empezando a preocuparme, se iba a deshidratar como siguiera llorando así, o es un mejor caso terminaría inundando el colegio y suspenderían las clases _

__las cosas con Jefferson, no están bien, yo trato y trato pero nada funciona, casi no le veo, siempre es de la cama, al trabajo y del trabajo a la cama _me dijo entre hipidos ¡Ah! Ahora lo entendía, Jeffi, se estaba olvidando de sus deberes maritales, ¡Ay que ver! Y pensar que los jueves, nunca falta a nuestra cita, pero según lo que le me había contado él, estaba conmigo y Jazz lo jueves, para darle una sorpresa a ella y yo podía dar fe que Jeffi, se estaba esforzando _

__Tranquila, Flor _le dije intentado consolarla, pase mi mano por sus hombros y la acerque a mi _Mira, esto debería ser un secreto, pero no me parece justo contigo, los jueves, Jeffi, Jazz y yo, tenemos _pare de hablar sintiendo un nudo en la garganta ¡Joder! Sabía que era un secreto pero no podía, ver sufrir a la pobre de flor, así que respire hondo y trague en seco, antes de continuar _ Entre los tres, ósea Jazz, Jeffi y yo, lo hemos intentado todo, para que le proceso de adaptación sea más rápido y así no tardarnos tanto, doy fe de que llevamos más de tres meses en esto pero… es que duele vale, yo no eh querido decírselo a ellos, ya que le hace mucha ilusión, cuando lo hacemos, el caso es… que la última vez que lo hicimos, estuve una semana sin poder sentarme, y creo que Jeffi y Jazz tuvieron problemas de espalada, bueno creo que te abras dado cuenta, ya que Jeffi, vive contigo _dije, mirándola, ahora la pobre estaba blanca como un papel ¡Joder! Tan mal le sentaba que su marido no le contara lo que hacía con Jazz y conmigo lo jueves en la noche, no le di importancia y seguí hablando _El caso es que, nos hemos vuelto adictos a ello, es que el dolor es tan Jodidamente placentero, ¡Oh! Solo recordarlo, hace que se me estremezca el cuerpo de puro placer, bueno como te decía he estado pensando en decirle a la señora Cope, que se nos una, así seriamos, mas, pero con lo que me has contado ahora, de que casi no le vez, me parece justo decirte esto, ¿si quieres puedes unirte a nosotros? los primero días será, más doloroso que placentero, ya que nunca los has hecho, pero creo que con el tiempo y nuestra ayuda, te irás adaptando, así ¿Qué me dices, te unes a nosotros? –le pregunte, a decir verdad, me gustaba la idea de tener a otra mujer en el grupo, así podía hablar con alguien mientras lo asíamos_

_Cuando me gire a mirar a Flor, para saber si aceptaba o no estar con nosotros, la vi corriendo como poseída, hacia el despacho de Jeffi _

_¡Joder! ¡Ay que ver! Ni siquiera me contestó si quería o no estar con nosotros en las clases de Yoga …Bah… y pensar que Jeffi, va con nosotros a yoga solo para poder, sobrevivir a las clases de baile a las que va con ella, los domingos ¡Uff! Que mujer mas desagradecía …Bah… mejor se lo preguntare a Cope_

**.**

**.**

El caso, es que después de ese día, Jeffi me miraba como si quisiera arrancarme la cabeza, ¿Y yo no sabía por qué? Si no contamos que tampoco había vuelto a ir a clases de Yoga con Jazz y conmigo ¡Joder! Parece que el mundo odie el Yoga, cuando le hice la propuesta a la señora Cope, casi le da un infarto, solo me grito **¡Pervertida!** y no me dejo terminar de hablar

Estaba tan metida en mis recuerdos, que no me había percatado que un volvo plateado, se estaba acercado a mí

**.**

**.**

**EDWARD POV **

_**.**_

_**.**_

Después de que la ambulancia se llevara a Jefferson, la señora Grenddy, anuncio que las clases, para nuestro curso, seria suspendidas por hoy, así que podíamos irnos a casa

Con mis amigos salimos de clases, y quedamos de vernos en la casa de Jake, dentro de un rato, así que me despedí de mis amigos y mi hermano el cual se estaba comiendo a su novia, sobre el capo de su Jeep. volví a despedirme antes de montarme en mi volvo y salir aprisa del instituto

Desde luego hoy había sido un día realmente, impresionante

**1ero**: Descubrimos que había pasado con Isabella, después del incidente de Cope

**2do**: Había una nueva profesora de sexualidad y para sorpresa del alumnado y desgracia de los docentes, que le habían dado clases y todavía se encontraban trabajando en el instituto, era Isabella Swan, alias la Hiena

**3ero**: Había aparecido el antiguo director gritado como poseído y diciéndole que estaba despedida, lo cual no había pasado, para nuestro gran alivio

**4arto**: Isabella, estaba Jodidamente, follable, quería tenerla en mi cama y lo iba a conseguir

Seguí divagando, en cómo conseguir meter a esa mujer en mi cama

Cuando algo llamo mi atención, a un lado de la carretera, iba una mujer, caminando bajo la lluvia, ajuste mis vista, al máximo, y casi pierdo el control de mi coche, era Isabella

¿Pero qué coño hacia caminado bajo la lluvia?

Maniobre con rapidez, acercando mi coche a su lado

_Te llevo a alguna parte, preciosa _le dije, después de haber parado el coche y bajado la ventanilla

_ ¡Oh! Sr. Cullen, pensaba que era usted un sicópata y pretendía atropellarme _dijo poniéndose la mano en el pecho, como si intentara que su corazón latiera, más despacio

_Con usted, señorita Swan, tengo hagas de hacer muchas cosas, un una de hechas no es precisamente atropellarle, _Isabella_ _le dije, susurrando su nombre, con mi marcado acento Italia ¡Oh dios bendiga a mi madre, por obligarme a dar clases de italiano!

Me deleite al ver como sus mejillas, se ponían de un rojo carmesí intenso ¡Ja! Toma esa, no le soy indiferente

_Y que me dices, te llevo _le apremie, al ver como la lluvia se hacía cada vez más fuerte

_Vale_ dijo después de a ver soltado un gran suspiro, rodeo mi coche antes de entrar y sentarse a mi lado

Estaba realimente mojada, ¡Umm! Mojada, el vestido se le había adherido y levantado un poco más de lo debido, su cabello antes leonino, ahora se encontraba, lizo y de un color negro intenso, me deleite al ver como las gotas de agua bajaba lentamente por su cuello hasta su escote ¡Oh si! bienvenida, seas gran erección ¡Y qué ganas tengo de ser una de esas gotas de agua!

Parpadee varias veces, al ver que Isabella, me miraba con una ceja levantada, y una sonrisa socarrona ¡La muy bruja sabía lo que estaba provocando, en mi cuerpo!

_Y dime, ¿por ibas caminando bajo la lluvia? _le pregunte intentado distraerme, mientras arrancaba el coche de nuevo

Juro a verla escuchado gruñir

_El estúpido de Jazz, estaba muy ocupado, como para molestarse en recogerme _dijo, con voz grave ¡Joder no quería se Jasper, ahora mismo!

_ ¿Y que era tan importante? Como para dejar que una hermosas mujer, se mojara bajo la lluvia_ le pregunte ¡Desde luego yo nunca me olvidaría de ella!

_Follarse a nuestra decrepita vecina _escupió, provocando que frenara en seco de la impreciso ¿Qué?

_ ¡Oh! Por favor no me digas, que eres uno de eso, niños católicos que creen que si Follan se le va a caer el pene _me dijo mirándome con una ceja levantada, debido a mi reacción

_ ¡Joder! Claro que no, pero mujer, no puede soltarme algo así y espera que lo digiera tan tranquilamente _le dije, volviendo a ponerme en marcha _No me has dicho donde vives_ le dije al ver que ya nos acercábamos a la centro del pueblo y todavía no sabía donde llevarla

_En la tercera con aveniun _ me dijo, mirando distraídamente hacia fuera

_Bella _dije llamando su atención, faltaba solo dos calles, para llegar a su casa y yo no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad _Me preguntaba, si te gustaría, salir conmigo el fin de semana _dijo aparcando en la calle, y hasta ahora no me percataba que era la misma calle de Jake …vamos que la casa de enfrente era la casa de Jake… _Prometo que hare que te lo pases, muy bien _le dije girándome a mirarla

_Edward _suspiro mi nombre antes de continuar_ Por muy Follable que estés, no me voy acostar contigo creerme, aparte eres mi alumno y por un simple polvo***(sexo)** no voy a arriesgarme a perder mi trabajo _dijo saliendo de mi coche, y dejándome con la boca desencajada ¿me había dicho que era follable?

¡Joder!

**.**

**.**

**ISABELLA POV**

**.**

Suspire, larga y tendidamente mientras entraba en casa

Desde luego era una pena, que Cullen, fuera mi alumno, por que el chico era bastante violable. Entre en casa, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba el ronroneo del coche de Edward, marcharse

¡Ay! Como desearía no haber entrado en casa

Ahora mismo tengo tres opciones

**1era**: lavarme los ojos con lejía***(límpido o detergente quita manchas) **

**2da:** gritar, y salir corriendo, mientras me tapaba los ojos, y rezaba por no escoñarme ***(caerse)** después del tercer paso

**O 3era:** y la opción que más me gusta, que era hacerle caso a Bob esponja y vengarme

"_Vamos Bella, Jodele el Folleteo, enséñale quien manda, en enséñale a respetarnos"_ me dijo Bob esponja, apareciendo frente a mí, vestido de conejita play boy _"Dios, cámbiate de ropa ¡quieres!" _le dije a Bob, ya que la imagen estaba empezando a traumarme_"¡Ja! Como si pudiera, tú me imaginaste así, por si no te has dado cuenta, yo soy producto de tu cochambrosa imaginación, querida"_ me contesto el muy estúpido, moviendo seximente su estúpido culo, cuadrado y amarillo ¡agg!

Decidí que mejor dejaba de pelear con Bob y me ponía manos a la obra

Pase sigilosamente, al lado de esos dos, seguida por Bob, que ahora estaba vestido con un traje de cuero, en el cuello llevaba una cadena de perro de cuero con taques y en la mano derecha llevaba una fusta …Dios es que no tienes nada decente en su armario… _"Mejor sería decir, no tienes nada más decente en tu coquina mente"_ _Dijo Bob, golpeándose el trasero, con la fusta, al tiempo que soltaba un gemido…Ay Dios, necesito un siquiatra…

Me concentre de nuevo en esos dos, intentado no llorar, ante la imagen de Bob, practicando el sadomasoquismo, seguí caminando e intentando que ellos no me viera, espera un momento, me dije a mi misma ¡ja! Desde luego si no habían escuchado la puerta, dudaba mucho que pudiera verme u oírme, porque ¡Joder! con esos gemidos, juraría que estallaba una bomba en la puerta de la casa y no lo oirían

Pase, frente a mi amigo y la vecina que estaba follando de lo lindo, sobre la barra americana de la cocina, Nota mental: no volver a comer sobre esa barra _"Tranquila te lo recordare"_ me dijo Bob ahora vestido de bailarina de cabaret con complejos de puta, bueno por lo menos ya no estaba vestido de Sub ***(el sub, es el sumiso en una relación sadomasoquista)**

Seguí caminado, tranquilamente, escuchando le repiqueteo de mis tacones y los gemidos y gruñidos de mis, desde ahora actores de porno favoritos.

Camine tranquilamente hacia la sala, tomando la cámara de video y el caballete***(es el reposado donde se pone la cámara, para poder sostenerla en pie, en el suelo, si que tengas que sujetarla tu)** enfoque la cámara, hacia mis actores porno, le di al play, antes de salir rumbo a él cuartillo del jardín principal para ir a tomar la sierra eléctrica, Salí y tome la sierra con rapidez, pero antes de que pudiera volver a entra a casa escuche que me llamaban

_Profesora _ en la casa de enfrente, a la mía estaba el grupo del Sr. Cullen, con el incluido saludándome con la mano, le devolvió el saludo, antes de entrar a casa

**.**

**.**

**ALICE POV **

**.**

**.**

¡Vale! eso había sido raro

_ ¿Para que necesitara la profe una sierra eléctrica? _formulo en voz Jake, la pregunta que todos no estábamos asiendo

_No lo sé, pero yo, pienso averiguarlo _dijo Emmett, mientras cruzaba la calle, seguido por nosotros

Estábamos acercándonos a una de las ventanas para ver qué pasaba dentro, pero todo paso muy rápido, antes de que todo se volviera negro ante mis ojos

**.**

**ISABELLA POV **

**.**

**.**

Hora de hacer el recuento de las cosas que necesito

*Cámara grabando. Hecho

*Sierra eléctrica. Hecho

*Vestida, adecuadamente para la ocasión. Hecho

*Victimas, despistadas o más bien muy concentradas en otros menesteres, hecho

*Bob esponja, a mi lado vestido de princesita sexy. Hecho

Bueno que vamos allá jajaja

**.**

**.**

**JASPER POV **

**.**

¡Oh! ¡Si Joder! Esto era realmente placentero, ya luego lidiaría, con los reclamos de Bells.

_Mas, dame, mas, mas rápido _me pedía a gritos, ¡Sí!

Acelere mis embestidas, sintiéndome en la cima, faltaba tan poco …Bendigo la hora en que la vecina, me pidió azúcar!

Faltaba tampoco, cuando un ruido ensordecedor, provoco que parara mis embestidas y mis músculos se tensaran, ese ruido era como el que hace una sierra eléctrica

_Ahhhhhhhh_ le grito de mi vecina provoco, que saltara y mirar a mis espaldas, y simplemente mi corazón dejo de latir y me hice pis

¡OH JODER VOY A MORIR! ¡HABIA VUELTO POR MÍ!

JACK EL DESTRIPADOR ESTA EN MI CASA ¡Y HABIA VUELTO POR MI!

**.**

**.**

**ISABELLA POV**

**.**

**.**

¡Vale! creo que voy a morir de un ataque de risas, ahora mismo necesitaba todo mi autocontrol, para no reírme

Todo paso en cámara lenta, la vecinita grito, empujando a Jasper, antes de caer desmayada sobre la barra americana, y este a su vez se giro a mirarme, creo que nunca le había visto tan blanco, ¡Vale yo era consiente el miedo que le tenía a Jack! ¿Pero tanto? sus ojos se agrandaron, su piel se puso translucida, antes de que un grito realmente afeminado saliera de lo más hondo de su pecho y el muy asqueroso se meara encima, me acerque, alzando mi sierra, y asiendo ruido con mis grandes botas, con la máscara no podía ver muy, bien, a mis lados, pero mi objetivo estaba frente a mi

_MAMA, JACK QUIERE MATARME _grito antes de ponerse en pie y tirase por la ventana ropiendo a su paso los cristales de esta y eso acabo con mi auto control

Estaba riendo estruendosamente, hasta que un grito ahogado, provoco, que corriera hacia la ventana por donde había escapado el cobarde de mi mejor amigo

¡OH JODER!

Ya lo decía M. Gandy, **"Ojo por ojo y el mundo se quedara ciego"**

Fuera de mi ventana se encontraba el grupo de Cullen, totalmente en shock, como lo estaba yo ahora mismo

En el suelo estaba mi desnudo amigo, sobre una pequeña mucha que reconocí como Alice Brandon, y al parecer los dos se encontraba inconsciente

Gire mi cabeza, hacia mi derecha para ver a Bob, vestido de mucama sexy, riéndose a mandíbula batiente, mientras apuntaba con su plumero, la escena

¡Sí! lo dicho ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO **

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué? Os a gustado jajajaja a mi me mato, lo del yoga, lo de Jack el destripador y Bob esponja, ¡Joder! que mente mas mala tiene Bella <em>

_Jajajaja _

_Espero que de corazón merecer algún __**REVIEWS**_

_**ATENCION: **__Haber, amores míos, os explico ¡yo! No es que no quiera actualizar rápido, todas mis historias, lo que pasa es que actualizo tarde, porque no tengo, casi tiempo, para ponerme a escribir, no es porque me falten ideas ni nada por el estilo, ya que ideas tengo para dar y regalar, pero entenderéis que tengo una vida fuera de esto, al igual que todos, vosotros, ya sabéis, trabajo, estudios, novio, familia etc., así que si a veces tardo, es porque esto liada, atendiendo mi vida social, yo aparte de escritora soy lectora y también me gusta que las actualización estén rápido, pero como escritora también entiendo, que a veces el tiempo nos tenga agarrados por los huevos, así que no desesperéis_

_Bueno sin más dilación __**¡Bienvenidas/os a esta nueva pervertida y alocada historia, mil y unas gracias por estar conmigo**__! ¡Os Jodidamente amo! Así que sin tener nada más que deciros, que tengáis sueños húmedos con un Edward o una Bella según tú gusto jajajaja ¡Besos! _

**abys: **_Jajajaja que ¿eh de decirte? ¡Joder! Gracias, por estar aquí, y me agrada, que te hayas entretenido, leyendo mis perversiones, jajaja, espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, y sin más demoras ¡Jodidamente gracias! Y un besote y un gran abrazo desde ¡España! _

_**Flopi: **__¡Oh! Cariño, mío siento decirte que la única por fórmula mágica, para tener esas ideas para mis Fic, es ser ¡Yo! Jajajaja que egocéntrica soy XD, jajaja ...Bah… la verdad es que tengo una ¡Jodida! mente muy cochambrosa y pervertida, jajajaja y no desesperes yo también te odio Jodidamente mucho jajaja, bueno pasando a otros menesteres, ¡Vale me alegra te estés bien con tu novio ¿pero si no Follais que hacéis? Desde luego yo no concibo un noviazgo a bases de platicas ¡ergss! (estremecimiento) pero respecto tu decisión, espera a que estés preparada, no hagas nada a la ligera y recuerda, cuando lo vayas a hacer, siempre tienes que tener el anti-bebes, no quiero ser todavía tía, de una mini Flopi, tan pronto jajajaja hay otra cosas en la que tienes razón, no le digas que Jodidamente lo amas, hasta que no lo diga el, ya sabes, es hombre y los hombre muy listo que digamos no son y mucho menos cuando tienen el Ego en las nubes, jajaja bueno mi pervertida Jr., te dejo, no sin antes decirte que ¡Jodidamente te odio mucho! Y que ¡Actualiza pronto ¡Carajo! …¡Besos! _

**Mary de Cullen: **_jajaja bueno creo que, ya sabes el por qué la quiere despedir, vamos la odia, penosamente, no puede despedirla, ya que, ya no es el rector del colegio, bueno jaja espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y sin más me despedido ¡Jodidamente gracias por estar aquí, conmigo!_

**florima****: **_¡Hola Flor! ¿Te puedo llamar Flor, verdad? Bueno jajaja gracias por estar aquí y espero que lo hayas disfrutado, tanto como yo, cuando lo escribí, Y ya ves, no la han despedido jajaja bueno sin más te dejo, deseándote, un buen día, o una buena noche, según en el país que estés jajaja ¡Jodidamente gracias por estar aquí conmigo! _

**vampire-girls97****: **_jajaja créeme, a mí también me encanto la reacción, más que todo la de Angela y Tanya jajajaja, nuestros Edward, va a tener una muy buena competencia jajaja y espero, que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y nos veremos en el próximo, jajaja sin más que decirte, te dejo, con un gran abrazo al estilo Emmett y un Besos a el estilo Edward, pero el Edward de mis Fic jajajaja_

**esmec17****: **_¡Gracias! Y espero que te haya gustado, el nuevo capítulo jajajaja, sin más que decirte por ahora, te dejo, con una gran sonrisa y espero poder leerte y que me leas pronto ¡Bye! _

**-Tsukino****: **_¡Muy, mala, pero que muy mala, ¿leer mientras estas en clases? Eso no se hace, jajaja ..Bah… yo soy peor, yo escribo mientras me están dando clases ¡Dios Bendiga las universidades! Donde los profesores, te dejan a tu bola, y no te llaman la atención, bueno algunos, porque mi profesor de Ética política, siempre me está gritando "Montaño, si no le gusta mi clases, ¿Por qué entra?" "Montaño, preste atención" y la que más me gusta "Montaño, fuera de mi clases" jajajaja lo dicho ese hombre me odia jaja bueno espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, si más me despido que faltan 5 minutos para que empiecen las clases y yo todavía estoy en la biblioteca jajaja bueno ¡Bye! P.T: ¿Qué estudias? _

**camela****: **_Gracias y cómo ves, he tardado poco, espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, gracias por estar conmigo y sin más me despido, hasta la próxima ¡Besos Katty! _

**Saraswan:** ¡_Ciertamente me agrada a rabiar, que estés aquí conmigo! Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, y reitero gracias por estar aquí! ¡Besos Katty! _

**Luisa Black Whitlock****: **_¡Mi pequeña y pervertida amiga! Que decirte, gracias por estar en todas y cada una de mis perversiones, apoyándome jajaja, bueno respecto a Tanya ¡Joo! Es que ya estaba cansada, de que todos siempre pongamos a Tanya de mala o de mejor amiga de alguien, así pues yo decidí, romper el esquema y ¡Eureka! Una Tanya Sexy y lesbiana jaja me encanta, respecto a Romeo y Julieta, tranquila, tengo hoy libre después de clases, así que me pondré a escribir el capitulo, esperando que sea de tu agrado, que lo será lo sé, jajajaja bueno amiga mía, si mas te dejo, con una gran y Jodido Besos de un muy Caliente Edward jajaja ¡Bye! Te quiero_

**Haruhi23****: **_gracias por estar aquí y espero que te hayas gustado también este capítulo ¡Jodidamente gracias! Unos besos, nos vemos pronto_

**Belly: **_¡Jodidamente gracias! Y espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capitulo _

**Nohemi: ¡**_Gracias y espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo! Tengo una pregunta ¿eres la Nohemi de mis otros Fic? Pro que si es así, (voy a llorar) gracias por estar conmigo en esta nueva y alocada historias otra pregunta ¿Por qué no te has abierto una cuenta? Enserio, voy a pasármela, toda la vida, preguntado si era la misma Nohemi o otra jajaja bueno el caso gracias y espero leerte pronto. Con cariño Katty_

**sugar-beats****: **_¡Es cierto! Gracias por ser mi 1er REVIEWS jajaja, espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo y me agrada serte de ayuda, para crear tu diccionario de palabrotas jajajaja ¿sabes que me siento como una mala influencia? Jajajaja bueno espero que hayas, visto nuevas palabras, que sean de tu utilidad, jajaja sin más que decir por hoy me despido, que llego tarde a clases y no quiero que me dejen fuera ¡Bye! _

_Y un Besos para mis hermanos favoritos __**LUNATICO 0030**__ P.T: Vez Alex, tardo en actualizar no es porque no tenga ideas, es porque no tengo tiempo, ¿Pero no he tardado verdad? Y tranquilo, pronto actualizare la de Bella siendo francotirador jaja espero os haya gustado el nuevo capítulo ¡Besos Katty! Me voy que el Jodido profesor de Ética política me va a dejar fuera de clases ¡Bye! _


	4. Sucesos estupidos

****E**s**t**e** c**a**p**í**t**u**l**o** v**a** d**e**d**i**c**a**d**o** a **m**i**s** l**e**c**t**o**r**a**s**, g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r l**e**e**r**m**e** y **J**o**d**i**d**a**m**e**n**t**e** g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r v**u**e**s**t**r**o **R**e**v**i**e**w**s**** :P S**i**e**n**t**o** l**a** t**a**r**d**a**n**z**a 

**Declaración: **Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S.M, historias totalmente mía

**Advertencia:** historias con vocabulario soez y contenido sexual ¡Coño! Para que mierda os aviso si sabéis que soy una pervertida

_**(**__Cualquier __**traducción**__ a__** otro **__idioma __**para **__nueva __**publicación, **__de__** esta**__ u__** otra **__de__** mis**__ historias__** solicitármelo **__enviándome__** un **__mensaje__** privado)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_****¡SUCESOS ESTUPIDOS!****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ISABELLA POV **_

_**.**_

¡Oh dios mío! Pensé al mirar a mi amigo y a la chica que estaba siendo aplastada por él, ¡Oh dios mío! No respiraban están, están, ¡oh Joder! Los he matado

_**B**_ien no hay porque alarmase, solo has matados a tu mejor amigo y a una chica enana, a la cual pueden remplazar por un enano de circo, no es nada grave ¿verdad? Claro que no es grave, ¡Respira Isabella!... solo tienes que estar huyendo hasta que el delito prescriba y será como si nunca hubiera sucedido ¡Claro! y podrás disfrutar de tu libertad sin ser perseguida, por el **FBI** ….¡Oh Mierda!...

¡Socorro! Soy muy joven y sexy para estar presa, además ese mono naranja de carcelera no combina con mis ojos y con lo sexy que soy. Me van a violar ¡oh no!

"_¡A que estar esperando Joder! Huyamos, somos muy sexy para estar ¡presos!"_ Me grito Bob mientras ponía sus amarillas manos en mi espalada baja y me empujaba para que corriera hacia la libertad. _"¡Corre Bella, corre tenemos que huir, no quiero ser violado, tenemos que ser libres como Wili!"_ Me apremio mientras dejaba de empujarme y aparecía frente a mí con dos maletas y vestido de Catwoman ¿enserio Catwoman? Le inquirí enarcando una ceja, los trajes de este hombre cada vez era más traumáticos _"¡Joder! Deja de pensar en mis vestimenta y muévete, la policía no tardara en llegar ¡Huyamos!"._ Me grito provocando que volviera a la realidad. ¡Oh! Iba a ir presa por asesina ¡No! ¡Primero muerta! Antes de tener que ponerme ese Jodido mono naranja

Te quiero Jazz, perdóname por haberte matado, y tú también enana siento que el estúpido de mi amigo te haya aplastado hasta la muerte. Dije mirado al cielo esperado que mi amigo y la enana pudieran escucharme, bueno en el caso de Jazz desde el infierno ¡Te quiero amigo! Susurre mirando hacia el infierno ¡Siempre te querré!

_¡Plan B! en marcha ¡Corre Bob! .Grite a Bob mientras huía seguida por el

**.**

**.**

**EDWARD POV **

**. **

**.**

**¡J**oder! Toda había pasado como a cámara lenta.

De la nada había salido un hombre desnudo, por la ventana por la que pensábamos espiar ¿Qué pasaba en la casa de Bella?, pero el problema no era que había salido volando desnudo por la ventana, el problema era que había caído sobre la pobre de Alice y ahora mi amiga estaba siendo aplastada por un hombre desnudo y los dos se hallaban inconscientes

Todavía aturdido, escuche como Tan y Ange gritaban de la impresión

Y ¡No! señores esto no quedaba aquí, todavía había tela por donde cortar

Creo que no fui el único en girarse, al escuchar el rudo, ruido de una botas de leñador. Y hay antes nuestros ojos estaba Bella, vestida como Jack el destripador, solo le faltaba la careta, la cual traía en la mano, pude ver como su ojos se salían de la impresión al mirar la escena que estaba frente a ella

Y mi pregunta era ¿Como habíamos llegado a este punto? ¿Quién era el hombre desnudo? ¿Por qué Bella estaba disfrazada de un perturbado, sádico y encima asesino? ¿Cómo estaba Alice? Y ¿Por qué nadie decía nada?

Sacudí la cabeza varias veces intentado aclara mis pensamientos

_ Deberíamos mirar si Alice ¿está bien? _dijo Rose parpadeando continuamente como si intentara hacer que su cerebro funcionara

_Emmett, Jake ayudarme a quitar al mastodonte, que esta aplastando a Alice_ dije ya con las ideas claras ¡Joder! Lo que hay que ver, solo un día y la profe ya la había liado parda*** (hacer un desastre o algo así) **

Nos acercamos, mientras las chicas se encargaban de hacernos espacio

Nos acuclillamos al lado, para tomar al mastodonte y quitárselo de encima a Alice, cuando un grito nos hizo girar la cabeza

¡Juro por Ala, que si no fuera una situación realmente hilarante estaría muerto de la risa!

_¡Plan B! en marcha ¡Corre Bob _el grito que profirió Bella, mientras corría nos dejo atolondrados, juro que ver como corría era algo muy graciosos, tenia los brazos elevados sobre su cabeza, mientras agitaba su cuerpo de un lado a otro, me recordaba a Olivia la novia de Popeye cuando gritaba y sacudía sus brazos y su cuerpo como si cada extremidad tuviera vida propia

Pero lo que paso a continuación solo me dejo una opción, llamar a mi padre

Todo paso muy rápido

Bella corría precipitándose hacia la carretera, si prestar atención, se tiro literalmente encima de un escarabajo***(coche)** realmente viejo he de agregar, que no vendría a mas de 20, el coche paró en seco dejado en el suelo a una des manejada e inconsciente Bella. El cuerpo de nuestra profe había quedado tirado frente al escarabajo en la típica pose de un cadáver, que si lo ponías en pie parecía que estaba a punto de echarse a corre, frente de la calle había una anciana paseado tranquilamente con su tacataca*** (andador)** sin percatarse de lo ocurrido

Del escarabajo bajo un hombre rubio, que parecía de la misma edad de Bella, vi como se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, al mirar a bella, tirada delante de su coche **¡Oh venga ya!** Pensé al ver a, el hombre salir corriendo de la misma forma que había corrido Bella, minutos antes

Y a que no sabéis ¿qué paso? ¡Sí! la anciana del tacataca atropello al hombre dejándole inconsciente, bueno hay que mirarle el lado bueno…..la ancianita está bien

**_Papa, envía una ambulancia a la casa de Jake _**dije a mi padre antes de cortar la llamada

_ ¡Mierda! _al escuchar la maldición de Jake, nos acercamos a el que ahora se encontraba de pie, frente a la ventana rota, mirando hacia el interior de la casa. Y creo que no fui el único que quedo atónito, al ver a Rebecca la tía de Jake, desmayada y desnuda ¡he de agregar! sobre, la barra americana de la cocina de la profesora

No pude contenerme más y echarme a reír, ante la incredulidad de mis amigos, que segundos después se reían conmigo

_¿Que ha pasado? _escuche una voz a mi espalda ¡Ja! Por lo menos Alice ya ha despertado jajajaja ¡Se va a morir de la risa cuando le expliquemos lo ocurrido!

**.**

**.**

**ISABELLA POV**

**.**

**.**

_Mamá, mamá despierta, mamá_ ¿Me llamaban a mi? No podía moverme, era todo muy raro y a lo lejos, solo escuchaba la voz de una niña, llamarme a mi ¿Creo?

Abrí lentamente los ojos luchando contra la luz, me tape la cara con uno de mis brazos intentado enfocar mi vista ¿Pero qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba?

_ ¿Mamá? _la voz de la misma niña de antes, me hizo enfocar la vista en su dirección

Frente a mi había una niña de unos 8 años con un vestido amarillo pollito con lunares blancos, no tenia que mirarle los pies para deducir que tenia, unas medias blancas hasta las pantorrillas y unos zapatos de charol ¡Dios su madre la odia! ¿Por qué la viste como si viviéramos en los 80? ¡Pobre! con lo guapa que es, sus ojos era verdes como los míos y su cabello rubio, una nariz respingona, casi sonrió al verla toda sonrojadita y con los ojitos brillantes de emoción

_Mamá _me susurro la niña, lazándose sobre mí y abrazándome, hasta ahora no me había percatado que estaba acostada y en un ¿hospital? ¿Qué coño?

Empuje a la niña, y hasta me dio pena ya que no fui muy delicada, pero es que…. ¿Qué coño pasaba aquí?

_¿Quién eres? _le pregunte a la niña ¡Joder! La pobre ahora estaba llorando ¡Mierda ahora me siento como la villana del cuento!

Al fin me había enfocado, recordaba todo. Lo que no entendía era ¿Por qué estaba en un hospital? y con una niña diciéndome mamá, ¡Joder! tenía que huir antes de que el **FBI **descubriera que yo había matado a Jazz y a la enana de circo

_ ¿Mamá? Soy yo Nohemí*** (jaja si esto es para ti Nohemí* eres una de mi chicas, gracias por estar siempre aquí conmigo, y ábrete un cuenta mujer) **tu hija _me dijo la niña entre hipidos ¿mi hija? Ja

_Cariño, creo que te has confundido de persona, yo no soy tu mami_ le dije mientras me paraba de la cama, y caminaba hacia la puerta, para escapar antes de que vinieran a por mí _Por cierto cariño, cuando encuentres a tu mami, dile que deje de vestirte como si viviéramos en los 80 _le dije pasando por su lado

_Mama ¿Estás bien? Pero… no entiendo, si este vestido me lo hiciste tu _ ¡Joder la niña! ¿Pero es que es tonta, o no hablamos el mismo idioma?

Lo que me faltaba la jodida niña, se había interpuesto entre la puerta y yo, mirándome con sus ojitos de perrito mojado

_Vamos a ver Nohe, yo no soy tu mami, mi nombre es Isabella, tengo 21 años y no pienso tener hijos por lo menos hasta los 40 si no me ha atropellado la menopausia antes ¿lo entiendes? .Ahora mismo tengo un par de cosas que hacer, así que ¿por qué mejor no vas, buscas a una enfermera? y le dices que te ayude a buscar a tu mami ¡Si es que se le puede llamar madre! Porque hay que ser muy desnaturalizada para vestir a tu hija así _le dije tomándola por los hombros y apartándola de mi camino ¡Mierda estoy perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Joder! y a todas estas ¿Dónde estará el estúpido de Bob? ¡Joder! El muy cabron se había ido sin mi ¡Hijo de puta!

_Mama, me estas asustando, voy a buscar a papa _dijo la niña corriendo hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera llegar, la puerta se abrió dejando ante mí, a un hombre de unos 30 y mucho 40 y poco

Era enano, tenía una gran por no decir gigantesca barriga cervecera, se estaba quedando calvo y el poco pelo que tenia lo tenía peinado hacia un lado intentando tapar la calvicie del lado más afectado por falta de pelo ¡Parecía que lo había lamido una vaca!

Y podría jurar que era el padre de la niña, ya que estaba vestido con un pantalón de pana color café, una camisa amarilla pollo, tenía unos tirantes grises, todo esto combinado con unos zapatos de charol color rojo borgoña ¡Joder en que siglo vive esta familia! G. Armani***(diseñador)** se suicidaría ante tal crimen de moda

_Karla***(Este nombre también es en honor de otra de mis lectoras, gracias por estar conmigo. Te quiero)** amor mío, has despertado _grito el calvo…Digo el hombre antes de abrazarme y plantarme un beso húmedo y asqueroso en los labios

¡Awg!

Lo empuje con toda mi fuerza, y corrí al otro extremo de la habitación intentando alejarme de estos locos ¿Qué mierda pasaba aquí?

_¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio!_ Empecé a gritar ¡Joder! Ya no me importaba que me llevara el **FBI **por asesina, haría lo que fuera con tal de quitarme a este par de locos de encima

_Karla..._ Lo interrumpí

_Como de un paso más, le golpeare con… _dije buscando algo ¡Eureka! Tome el urinal que estaba al lado de la cama ¡Awg! asqueroso, pero me serviría _Este urinal, si se acerca un poco mas y ¡Joder! Me llamo Isabella, no Karla _le grite exasperada

_ ¿Amor? ¡Oh dios mío! a perdido la memoria, Nohe ve por el médico _ grito el hombre angustiado a la niña, que salió corriendo por la puerta

Ahora estaba realmente asustada ¿Y si este hombre y esa niña era un par de sicópatas? Escapados de dios sabe donde

¡Oh joder! estaba en serio peligro ¿¡seria este mi castigo, por haber matado a Jazz y a la enana!

Camine hacia atrás hasta pegarme en la pared, ahora que reparaba en mí, me daba cuenta que estaba vestida, con un camisón azul, eso que te ponen en el hospital cuando te ingresan

¿Pero cómo iba a salir de aquí? ¿Y si estos locos me mataban antes de que el **FBI** me encontrara? ¡Joder no quería morir!

Salí de mis tortuosos pensamientos al escuchar la puerta abrirse

¡Oh estoy salvada! Pensé

Cuando estaba dispuesta a correré hacia mi salvador que al parecer estaba vivo, me detuve en seco al oír lo que dijo

_Sra. Thompson, por favor recuéstese en la cama_ Pare en seco mi marcha, para mirar a Jazz con los ojos desorbitados ¿Pero qué coño?

_Jasper ¿Qué? _dije intentado salir de mi aturdimiento y ahora que lo observaba mejor, podía ver como vestía unos pantalones de prense azules y una camisa verde limón y sobre todo esto llevaba un abata de médico y un estetoscopio colgado del cuello ¿Qué coño?

_Karla, ¿le puedo de llamar de tu, verdad? Yo soy el doctor Alex*** (si esto va por ti Alex gracias por estar aquí y tranquila Alejandra ¿era así verdad? Bueno tranquila pronto te pondré a ti) **Veras estas un poco desorientada, según lo que me cuenta tu hija, ¿¡Por qué no te sientas en la cama y te calmas! _me dijo con voz calmada y persuasiva ¿Este no era Jazz? ¿Estaría muerta? ¿O soñando? Ya no estaba segura de nada todo era muy extraño ¿Qué pasaba? Mi corazón latía detrás de mis orejas, respiraba cada vez más pesada. Intente orientarme, me pellizque el brazo pero no paso nada ¡Dios, estaba despierta!

Me lleve las manos a la cara intentado aclararme, Pero gracias a ¡Dios! vi la pulsera que te pone en el hospital cuando ten interna ¡claro! En la pulsera estaría mi nombre y todo este lio estaría resuelto

Gire lentamente la pulsera, para leer algo que provoco que me mareara y mi realidad se derrumbara ante mis ojos

**Paciente: **KarlaElizabeth de Thompson Paradise

**Fecha de ingreso:** 23 de agosto del 1983

**Doctor Alex Scoot Rigan**

_Me escucha Karla, tengo algo que decirle, me escucha_ a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de Jazz o del que se parecía a jazz, ya no estaba segura de nada ¿Qué pasaba con mi cabeza? ¿En qué año estaba? ¿Era verdad lo que decía la niña y ese hombre?

Mis parpados pesaban estaba, cansada y todo era confuso, gemí intentado salir a flote, pero mi cuerpo no cooperaba y yo estaba cada vez mas cansada

_La venganza en un perra, Isabella _¿Jazz? ¡Oh hijo de puta! ¡Hijo de puta!

¡Maldito Jasper!, lo maldije en voz alta antes de que todo se volviera negro, ojalas se queme en el infierno él y sus jodidas bromas

**.**

**JASPER POV**

**.**

**¡**Ja! Venganza dulce y Jodidamente placentera venganza

**.**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

… **;) ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! ;)…**

_**¿Qué**__ os ha gustado jajajajajaja? Jazz es un hijo de puta, mira que hacerle eso a Isabella jajaja_

_Bueno por lo menos nadie murió jajajaja _

_**P**__rometo contestar a vuestro Reviews en otra ocasión, ya que ahora mismo, no tengo mucho tiempo, pero igual aprecio mucho que estéis aquí conmigo apoyándome y comentado esta locura de historia_

_Bueno de nuevo gracias por estar conmigo_

_**Bienvenidas nuevas lectoras/res y gracias a las que ya estaban conmigo desde antes**__** ¡Jodidamente os amo!**_

_**P.D:**__ pasaos por mis otras historias ¡Gracias nuevamente y os amo!_

_**Siento los errores de ortografía y gramática**_

_**: **__Por cierto os podéis creer que todavía no he visto __**AMANECER**__ si lo sé de locos, pero no me la quiero ver, hasta que no esté la otra parte en cine, porque me conozco y sé que voy a estar eufórica por ver como continua, así que, lo mejor es esperar hasta verano y vérmelas las dos partes al mismo tiempo de locos lo sé jajaja _

**¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews!**

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE**__:__ Para todos/as los que lean "El Beso de la muerte" os informo que la voy a editar, ya que ayer me dio por leérmela y me eh dado cuanta que tiene demasiados errores de ortografía y gramática, aparte también me he salido mucho de la trama y puede que le cambien el nombre, bueno el caso es que voy a tardar un poco más en actualizar, ya que lo voy a editar por completo __**¡Siento las molestias! **_

_**NOTA MÁS IMPORTANTE IMPORTANTISIMA:**__ ¡Os! Cuento, puede que tarde un poco como os habréis dado cuenta, lo que pasa es que, me he quedado si el cargador del ordenador y también sin internet, así pues, he mandado a traer un cargador nuevo pero tardara un poco y el internet, no sé cuando vuelva a tenerlo, así pues lo siento, tardare un poco, espero que me tengáis paciencia, como entenderéis, sin ordenador no puedo escribir, pero las estoy escribiendo en hojas, así que solo me faltaría redactarlas en el ordenador, crucemos los dedos para que el cargador y el internet no tarden mucho en restituirse, os quiero y espero que disfrutéis de estos capítulos, con un jodidamente enorme amor, me despido Katty _


	5. CHUKI

****E**s**t**e** c**a**p**í**t**u**l**o** v**a** d**e**d**i**c**a**d**o** a **m**i**s** l**e**c**t**o**r**a**s**, g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r l**e**e**r**m**e** y **J**o**d**i**d**a**m**e**n**t**e** g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r v**u**e**s**t**r**o **R**e**v**i**e**w**s**** :P S**i**e**n**t**o** l**a** t**a**r**d**a**n**z**a 

**Declaración: **Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S.M, historias totalmente mía

**Advertencia:** historias con vocabulario soez y contenido sexual ¡Coño! Para que mierda os aviso si sabéis que soy una pervertida

_**(**__Cualquier __**traducción**__ a__** otro **__idioma __**para **__nueva __**publicación, **__de__** esta**__ u__** otra **__de__** mis**__ historias__** solicitármelo **__enviándome__** un **__mensaje__** privado)**_

**.**

**UN DOCTOR POCO ORTODOXO**

**Y**

**¡¿CHUKI! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EDWARD POV**

**.**

_Edward ¿Qué está pasando? _Me pregunto mi padre, cuando atravesé la puerta del hospital seguido por mis amigo y el hombre que había apastado a Alice ¡Bueno por lo menos ahora se encontraba vestido!

¡Y ahora! ¿Cómo lo explicaba yo este lio a mi padre?

_Bueno veras… _No pude continuar ya que uno de los internos se acerco a mi padre interrumpiéndome

_Disculpe doctor Cullen, el paciente de la 346, se niega a recibir el tratamiento_ Le dijo el interno una vez estuvo lo bastante cerca

_Pues… dile que la erupción que tiene es carnívora, que su vida pende de un hilo y que el próximo plato del menú son sus pelotas _Le contesto mi padre dejando a mis amigo y al interno perplejos

¡Si! así de raro es mi padre ¡!

_Max _le inquirió mi padre al interno al ver que no decía nada

_¡Eh! …Si claro… … Se quedara sin pelotas… ¡Entendido Doctor!… Ya mismo se lo digo _Tartamudeo intentando a aclararse las ideas _Por cierto doctor Cullen; el doctor Delanie dice que ¿Qué va a pasar con el paciente de las plaquetas? _ Secándose el sudor que perlaba su frente con la manga de la camisa ¡Awg! …Esa mierda no es antihigiénica

_¡Umm! _Me gire para mirar a mi padre murmurar y poner se el dedo índice en la barbilla en gesto pensador _Dile que le ponga inmunoglobina. Si mejora gano yo, si muere gana el _Me uní al jadeo generalizado de mis amigos y el ex desnudo, al escuchar a mi padre decir eso

¡Mierda! ¿Mi padre y el padre de Tanya, el doctor Delanie, habían apostado la vida de un paciente?

¡Mierda a mi padre le falta un tornillo! ¡Puede que fuera un buen médico… ¡Pero mierda! sus métodos eran muy poco ortodoxos!

_Claro doctor _Susurro el interno antes de salir corriendo

¡Mierda yo también correría despavorido, al escuchar a un medico hablar así! ¡Joder ya ni de los médicos te puedes fiar! ¡Mierda y eso que es mi padre!

_Mejor vamos a mi despacho y me contáis que tenéis que ver vosotros con las dos personas que estas ahora mismo desmayadas _Nos dijo haciendo referencia a Bella y a James el chico rubio que la atropello. Según los que nos dijo el ex desnudo, mientras veníamos hacia aquí, James es el chacho, vamos el empleado de la casa de la él y la profe, al parecer se conocieron en la universidad y James el tío que atropello a Bella, dejo los estudios porque según él y cito "_Mi_ _mujer_ _interior_ _no_ _se_ _siente_ _realiza"_ así pues Bella y el ex desnudo le ofrecieron un trabajo de chacho del hogar ¡Joder valiente chacho, estaba hecho ese hombre que a la primera de cambio atropella a su jefa e intenta darse a la fuga

Sacudí mi cabeza intentado centrarme. Seguí a mi padre hasta su despacho

Parecíamos una pata y sus patitos, mi padre iba delante y todos nosotros caminábamos tras de él en trencito

_Sentaos _No dijo sentándose detrás de su escritorio _Soy todo oídos _Dijo reclinándose en la silla y mirándonos

_Vera doctor Cullen… _Antes que Alice siguiera hablando, fue a callada, por una mujer blanca, rubia de ojos azules, que acababa de entra estrepitosamente al despacho de mi padre

La mujer miraba a todas partes, si mirar nada en realidad, se veía bastante nerviosa

_Jane, que agradable sorpresa ¿Qué te trae por aquí? _Escuche decir a mi padre, yo seguía mirando a la mujer que parecía que en cualquier momento se fuera a volver loca, sacar un arma y matarnos a todos …¡Vale puede que este exagerando un poco! Pero esta mujer tenía pinta de estar perdiendo la cabeza

_¡Oh dios mío! doctor Cullen, estoy en serios problemas _Le dijo de forma histeria mientras mi padre se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de la mano para tranquilizarla

_¿Que es lo que ocurre? Jane _Le pregunto con suavidad guiándola hacia la puerta que se encontraba abierta de par a par después que es esa mujer entrara, como si la estuviera persiguiendo el diablo

_¡Estoy embarazada! _Grito histéricamente, soltando sus manos, de las de mi padre y agitándolas con aspereza sobre su cabeza ¿Pero qué pasaba si estaba embarazada? No era el fin del mundo y esa mujer tendría sobre unos 28 o 30 años, ¡¿No es esa una buena edad para tener niños!.

_¡Ah! Ya entiendo_ Murmuro mi padre acercando cada vez más a la mujer a la puerta ¿Pero por que lo hacía? ¿Y qué era lo que entendía? No tenia que mirar a mis amigos, ni ser lector de mentes para saber que estaban pensando lo mismo que yo ¡De qué coño iba todo esto! Pero lo que mi padre dijo a continuación son dejo patidifusos _Si su ex novio se parece a su marido, tenga el niño. No se enterara. Pasa hasta en las mejores familias ¿Por qué en la suya iba a ser la excepción? ¡Umm! Y si no es así y el niño le sale negro, ¡No se preocupe! el 30% de los padres no saben que están criando hijos de otro, ¡Diga le que es albino! _Antes de que le cerrar la puerta en la cara pude ver como el rostro de la mujer se relajaba aliviado

Intente procesar toda la información, pero no podía ¿Esa mujer engañaba a su marido? ¿Mi padre le había dicho que si su amante se parecía a su esposo, que tuviera el niño, que el marido no se iba a enterar? Y en el caso que no fuera así ¿Y qué, su amante fuese un hombre negro que le diga a su marido que el niño le salió ¡albino! ¡Mierda! Mi padre es… ¡Joder! No sé que es…

_Voy a ponerle el pestillo, no quiero más interrupciones _Dijo antes de volver a su silla _Ahora sí… Soy todo oído

Salimos de nuestra catatonia momentánea, para volver al asunto que nos había traído aquí

Emmett empezó a nárrale nuestra parte de la historia y cuando fue el turno del ex desnudo, no pudimos aguantarnos las atronadoras carcajadas y por parte de Jake un poco de repelús al saber que estaba haciendo su tía con el amigo de Bella que ahora nos entera vamos que era Jasper el inseparable amigo de Bella en el colegio, al parecer su amistad continuado después de que al él y a ella los expulsaran del instituto

Bueno el caso era que nos habíamos entrado que Bella, se había disfrazado de Jack el destripador, a sabiendas de que el ex desnudo/ Jasper le tenía pavor, así pues el hombre se había asustado tanto, que se había tirado por la ventana, aplastando a Alice en el proceso.

Para esta parte de a la historia el ex desnudo/Jasper se encontraba rojo de la vergüenza mientras nosotros nos moríamos de la risa

_Aparte de aplastador, es un cobarde _Escuche decir a Alice con sorno, mirando con desdén a el ex desnudo, que ahora más que rojo de la vergüenza, estaba rojo de la rabia

_Cállate enana sírquense, entrometida _Le espeto a Alice matándola con la mirada

**.**

**.**

**JASPER** **POV**

**.**

¡Ja! Y pensar que me pareció, una mujer hermosa…Bah… puede ser muy linda. Pero su boca es una cloaca

¡Jodete enana de circo!. Pensé matándola con la mirada

**.**

**.**

**ALICE POV**

**.**

**.**

¡Estúpido y sexy pervertido con olor a pis!. Y pensar que cuando abrí mis ojos y lo vi pensé que era un príncipe azul ¡Mierda hasta me dio igual su olor a pis!

Pero lo que tiene de hermosos lo tiene de estúpido, mira que cogerse a la drogata decrepita que tiene Jake por tía

¡Capullo play boy con olor a pis!

**.**

**.**

**EDWARD** **POV**

**.**

Ahora todos estábamos callados, mirando como nuestra duende se ponía en pie y se acerba amenazadoramente a el ex desnudo

_¡Cállate tú! Pervertido exhibicionista, con la moral de una puta _Le grito a la cara, sacándonos risitas tontas y dejando a un perplejo Jasper

**.**

**.**

**JASPER** **POV**

**.**

**.**

¡Mierda!

_Hola_ _maripositas_. Salude internamente a las mariposas que ahora mismo revoloteaban en mi estomago

¡Estoy Jodidamente perdido!

**.**

**.**

**EDWARD POV**

**.**

**.**

_ ¡¿CASATE CONMIGO! _Grito Jasper arrodillándose frente a una pasmada Alice. Y qué decir de nosotros

¿Qué coño había sido eso?

_¿Que…Que? _Escuche tartamudear a una Alice perpleja y colorada como un tomate

_Mi padre me dijo un día que si encontraba a una mujer que tuviera las pelotas de gritarme y dejarme sin habla, me casara con ella, y esa mujer eres tú. Amor ¿Te casas conmigo? _Le dijo con voz melosa

¡Joder será que el agua de la casa de Bella y Jasper estaba contaminada con algún alucinógeno! Por que ni ella, ni el eran muy normales

**.**

**ALICE POV**

**.**

¡Awg! ¡Socorro! ¡Auxilio!

Aparte de estúpido ¿¡También se drogaba! Y era bipolar

**.**

**.**

**EDWARD POV**

**.**

**.**

_¡Awg! Primero me hago lesbiana y me follo a Tanya _Grito Alice antes de salir corriendo del despacho seguida por el ex desnudo, ahora enamorado ¡Joder!

_Espérame amor, tenemos que hablar de que nombres vamos a ponerles a nuestros 15 hijos _Grito el ex desnudo enamorado corriendo detrás de una muy asustada Alice

_Me ha ofendido _Susurro Tan a mi lado haciendo morritos

_Claro que no Tan, Alice ha dicho que si fuera lesbiana saldría contigo, es un cumplido créeme _Le dijo Angie, acariciándole el brazo en signo de simpatía

_¡Ah! …Bueno si lo dices así, yo también follaria con ella _Dijo Tan, con una gran sonrisa ¡Dios era tan fácil contentarla!

Un fuerte carraspeo nos devolvió al asunto principal

_Bien ya eh escuchado, como vuestra nueva profesora, asusto a su amigo y a la tía de Jacob, también como Alice fue aplastada por Jasper. Y acabo de ver a la primera mujer que huye tras una propuesta de matrimonio, pero todavía nadie me ha dicho porque la señorita Swan y el señor Cam están desmayados _Inquirió mi padre secándose las lágrimas de los ojos producidas por tanta risa

¡Joder este había sido un día realmente loco!

**.**

**.**

**ISABELLA** **POV**

**.**

**.**

Parpadee repetidas veces intentado adaptarme a la luz que ahora mismo me cegada ¿Dónde coño estaba? ¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Por qué sentía que alguien me estaba metido mano?

Y sin mi consentimiento ¡he de añadir!

Mi cuerpo se tenso cuando unas manos, tocaron mis costillas a unos poco centímetro de mi pecho, cerré los ojos con fuerza

_Relaje señorita Swan, soy Carlisle Cullen su médico _Juro que casi tengo un orgasmo al oír esa voz, era seductora e hipnotizan te… Espera recapitula ¿Medico?

¡Awg! Mi mente me paso miles de imágenes de mis últimas horas

Venganza, intento de huida, hospital, dos locos, desesperación y Jasper

¡Maldito hijo de puta! ahora recordaba todo ¡Awg! Juro que me vengare, le castrare y hare albóndigas con sus pelotas y luego se las daré de comer a peque mi perro

Jadee al sentir como el doctor de voz sexy me subía un poco la blusa dejando descubierto mi abdomen

_Si, sigue por ese camino, voy a tener que cóbrale el servicio doctor _Le dije cuando empezó a palparme, abrí los ojos al escuchar una ronca y sexy risa

**¡**J**.**O**.**D**.**E**.M.E!**

_¡Mierda! tranquilo usted toque todo lo que quiera a este invita la casa _Pensé antes darme cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta, provocando que le Dios que tenia por medico riera más fuerte escuche varias risas

Así que peine la habitación de dos camas para saber de donde provenían y secar a la puerta se encontraba el grupo de el señor Cullen, junto a es malnacido de Jasper, el estúpido de James y el maldito traidor de Bob esponja que ahora que sabía que le estaba mirando fijamente se escondía detrás de Jasper

_Te matare _ Susurre en su dirección, viendo como mi siniestra voz le hacía estremecer y dejaba a todos los demás callados

_¡Oh! Mierda Bella, piensa en nuestro años de amistad. Antes de hacer algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir. No me vas a hacer nada ¡¿cómo envenenar mi comida! ¿¡Castrarme! ¿¡Tirarme a las vías del tren! ¿¡O contratar a un sicario! Ni nada por el estilo ¡¿verdad? _centre mi vista Jasper que ahora se encontraba blanco como el papel y parloteando como una maruja ¡Ah!

Suspire con gusto al recordar lo que mi venganza no solo iba dirigida a la perra de Bob

¡Umm! Claro estaba tan centrada en matar al maldito de Bob por dejarme abandonada que se me había olvidado lo que me había hecho el cabron de Jasper

Le sonreí sádicamente, provocando que corriera despavorido a buscar un hueco donde meter su cabeza como una jodida avestruz

Todo se quedo en su silencio sepulcral mientras yo sonreía sádicamente, pensando en la mejor manera de joder a Bob y al meón de Jazz

_No te das cuenta que esto no te lleva a ningún lado Bella, tú te vengas de él y el de ti, y hacia os la pasáis toda la vida, es estúpido _Enfoque mi vista para mirar a James de pie junto a mi cama ¿Qué coño hacia aquí? ¿No debería estar haciéndome la cena o limpiando algo? ¡Awg! Siempre que pasaba algo entre Jazz y yo, James intentaba hacernos entrar en razón para que dejáramos de pelearnos, pero como de costumbre no consiguió su objetivo

_¡Cállate! Tú tienes que ayudarme a vengarme de ese bastardo. Espera… Ahora que caigo en cuenta ¿Como viene yo a parar al hospital? _le pregunte viendo como James perdía el color de la cara

Antes de dejarme confundía al salir gritando como una niña y corriendo como si le persiguiera pocoyo. ¡Mierda ese muñequito daba mucho miedo!

_¿Pero qué? _Sacudí mi cabeza…Bah James siempre ha sido muy raro! Solo había que ver, como había dejado su carrera de medicina a un examen de graduarse para volverse empleado del hogar ¡Ja! El y sus estupideces de sentir a su mujer interior ¡Ja y encima era un empleado pésimo!

…Bah…

Mire al Dios que tenía como medico esperando a que el me contentara la pregunta. Ya que al bicho raro de James se le había ido la olla. _Como_ _de_ _costumbre_. Me recordé a mi misma

_El joven que acaba de salir corriendo como un loco, le atropello y por eso está usted aquí _¡Hijo de puta! con problemas de identidad. Fue lo único que pensé _ Bueno señorita Swan, está usted en optimas condiciones cuando quiera puede irse, con su permiso me retiro _Escuche al doctor, mientras se iba a la cama de mi lado donde había un niño de unos 13 años gordito

_Chaval ¿Sabes lo que son las hemorroides?... _Escuche preguntarle al niño, antes de continuar _Bueno búscalo en Google, come menos donuts y mas cereales _fue lo último que escuche antes de centrarme en el cobarde de Bob que se acercaba a mí como un perro apaleado

"_Juro que te_ _ayudare, pero por_ _favor no me mates"_ me suplico subiéndose a la cama y que dando a pies de esta, le mire amenazadoramente…¡El hijo de puta me abandona y ahora me pide clemencia! Está muy equivocado si creer que se escapara de rositas… Aunque

"_Claro, somos amigo y los amigos se perdonada todo ¿verdad? Bob"_ reí malinamente al ver cómo me miraba esperanzada, ¡ay! Has caído en mi trampa Bob, primero te utilizare y luego me vengare de ti

Muajaja, Muajaja

_¡Profe! ¿Está usted bien? _¡Mierda! al parecer no me había reído internamente, después de todo

_Claro, estoy estupendamente, señor Cullen _le sonreír coquetamente

_¡Eh! Bien… un… esto ¿Quiere que la lleve a su casa? _Me pregunto pasándose la mano por el cabello y removiéndose incomodo en su sitio

_Me harías un enorme favor _Le conteste saliéndome de la cama. Ya sabía yo que el meón de Jazz y el sin identidad de James, no vendrían a recogerme ya que a esta hora restaría haciendo sus maletas para fugarse a la china, para librase de mi furia infernal

Jajaja la venganza sería realmente placentera

**.**

**.**

**EDWARD** **POV**

**.**

**.**

Bella podía estar muy buena, pero algo me decía que le faltaba uno que otro tornillo

Bueno y a sus amigos también, todavía recuerdo que cuando nos dirigíamos a la habitación de Bella, habíamos visto a Jasper darle dinero a una niña que vestía un oreando vestido amarillo ¿le estaría comparado drogas? Cuando le preguntamos ¿Qué hacía? solo se encogió de hombros y se puso a acosar a una muy estresada Alice

Lo dicho el agua de la casa de la profe tiene que tener algún tipo de drogas

Íbamos todos en mi coche, camino a casa de la profe, ahora mismo mi coche parecía una lata de atún, Angie iba sobre la rodillas de Emmett, Alice estaba sentada sobre Tan, Rosalie estaba acostada sobre Alice y Angie y la cabeza de Jake sobresalía sobre la parte de atrás de los asientos trasero ¡Si, estaban en el maletero!

Parecían peces en salmuera

Salí de mi ensoñación. Aparcando el coche frente a de la casa de Bella

_Gracias por traerme, Señor Cullen, nos vemos el lunes en clase, adiós chicos y gracias por todo _Nos dijo bajándose del coche, antes de que cerrara la puerta la llame, esta era mi oportunidad

_Bella, mañana por la noche los chicos y yo vamos a jugar billar en casa de Alice, estas invitada _le dije sabía que si le pedía salir conmigo me diría que no como en la tarde, pero ahora que le habíamos hecho un favor y que la salía era en grupo, dudaba que se negara

La vi indecisa por unos minutos antes de contestarme

_Vale ¿por qué no? …Necesito divertirme, bueno en ese caso, pasa por mi mañana, bueno adiós _Dijo cerrando la puerta y dejándome con una sonrisa idiota

_Deja de sonreír como idiota, Eddy, que todavía no lo has logrado y yo no pienso dejar que me ganes _Salí de mi ensoñación viendo a Tan sentarse en el asiento del copiloto, mientras me sonreía angelicalmente ¡Ja!

_¡Ay! Tan-tan no pienso dejar que me ganes, _amiga_ _le susurre con ferocidad

Cuando me iba a contestar vimos y oímos algo que nos descoloco, ¿Es que la locura nunca acababa?

_¡Auxilio! Chuki está en mi casa _Grito Bella, saliendo de su casa corriendo calle abajo, siendo perseguida por un niño de unos 6 años que llevaba una pijama de teletabis y un oso de peluche en la mano ¡a por cierto! Delante de ella iba un perro gran danés en silla de ruedas chillando como loco, una imagen realmente espeluznante

**¿**Qué coño**?**

**.**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

_¿Qué os ha gustado? ¿Qué pensáis de James y su intento de complacer a su mujer interior? ¿Qué creéis que hará Bella para vengarse? ¿Quién es el niño y que hace en casa de nuestra profe? ¿Y el perro? ¿Qué os pareció el momento Jazz y Alice? _

_**Espero que os haya gustado**_

_**P**__rometo contestar a vuestro __**Reviews **__en otra ocasión, ya que ahora mismo, no tengo mucho tiempo, pero igual __**aprecio **__mucho __**que estéis aquí conmigo**__ apoyándome y comentado esta locura de historia_

_Bueno de nuevo gracias por estar conmigo_

_**Bienvenidas nuevas lectoras/res y gracias a las que ya estaban conmigo desde antes**__** ¡Jodidamente os amo!**_

_**P.D:**__ pasaos por mis otras historias ¡Gracias nuevamente y os amo!_

_**Siento los errores de ortografía y gramática**_

**¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews!**

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE**__:__ Para todos/as los que lean "El Beso de la muerte" os informo que la voy a editar, ya que ayer me dio por leérmela y me eh dado cuanta que tiene demasiados errores de ortografía y gramática, aparte también me he salido mucho de la trama y puede que le cambien el nombre, bueno el caso es que voy a tardar un poco más en actualizar, ya que lo voy a editar por completo __**¡Siento las molestias! **_


	6. ¡Satán!

****Es**te ca**pít**ul**o va** d**edi**cad**o a m**is l**ect**ora**s, gr**aci**as p**or l**eer**me y **Jod**ida**men**te g**rac**ias **por **vue**str**os R**evi**ews****: P** Sie**nto** la t**ard**an**za **

**Declaración****: **Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S.M. Historias totalmente mía

**Advertencia:** historias con vocabulario soez y contenido sexual. Y yo me pregunto ¿Para qué os lo aviso? Si ya me conocéis. ¡Divertíos! **¡¿Eh?** Si **eres **menor **de **edad **¿Qué** coño **haces** leyendo **esto? **

**..**

**.**

_**(**__Cualquier __**traducción**__ a__** otro **__idioma __**para **__nueva __**publicación, **__de__** esta**__ u__** otra **__de__** mis**__ historias__** solicitármelo **__enviándome__** un **__mensaje__** privado)**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**EL HIJO DE SATÁN **_

_**.**_

_**JASPER POV **_

_**.**_

**_**_No te preocupes Renee yo mismo pasare por el… No claro que no habrá ningún problema… Si mujer estamos más que felices de quedarnos con el… ¡Que siii! mujer Bella también está de acuerdo… Si no te preocupes nos vemos en unos minutos __Cuando colgué un estremecimiento de satisfacción me recorrió el cuerpo… ¡Ah! que bien siente putear a la gente… Y más si a la persona que puteas es la zorra de tu mejor amiga

…**Si señor hacer el mal. Es realmente delicioso.**

_¡Oh dios mío! Has perdido la cabeza ¡Oh dios mío estamos muerto! lo sé, bien muertos y va a ser tu jodida culpa… Misericordia buda. Nos va a castras… ¡Oh dios mío! _Salí de mi regocijo maligno para ver a mi rubio amigo chillar como histérico mientras sacaba una maletas de debajo de su cama y empezaba a tirar su ropa dentro de ellas de manera histérica y compulsiva

_James quieres calmarte _le dije antes de ponerme en pie y caminar hacia la salida de su habitación _No va a pasar nada… Claro esta aparte de que nos vamos a reír hasta morir _Susurre sádicamente

_Estás loco _dijo escodidendose debajo de sus sabanas

_lo sé, todo el mundo lo está. Si tú crees que todo el está bien de la azotea, es que no conoces a la gente que te rodea. La clave amigo mío es encontrar a alguien cuya locura encaje con la tuya… Y nosotros dos encajamos, así tu no quieras reconocerlo _le dije saliendo y dirigiéndome a la calle para ir a casa de Renee

_¡Oh! lo siento por ti, querido _Peque __Palme la cabeza del perro antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mi

Suspire con regocijo antes de montarme a mi coche

¡Ah! Qué bien sienta hacer el mal

_**..**_

_**PEQUE POV **_

_**..**_

_Peque_ le ladró unas cuantas veces a al macho rubio 1 antes de que le cerrara la puerta en la cara _¿Oye? ¿Espera no te vayas todavía? ¿Oye? Que tienes que cambiarme el pañal ¿Oye? Tengo hambre… El mono se comió mi comida ¿Oye? Porque no le dice al gato que baje de la ventana y así le puedo dar un bocado ¿Oye? …Se te olvida darme de comer… _

_Peque_ estaba preocupado por la hembra que le daba de comer… últimamente la hembra no estaba en casa y los dos machos que estaban con ella… No le daban de comer y las pocas veces que lo hacía, el mono del macho rubio 2 se le robaba su bol y saltaba hasta quedar en las escaleras 7 escalones lejos a sabiendas que _Peque_ no podía subir escaleras gracias a su estúpida silla de rueda y que no se diga que no había intentado alcanzar al estúpido mono, porque lo había intentado lo que pasaba era que cuando lograba deshacerse de la silla sus patas traseras no respondía, por más que lo intentara y para terminar de pifiar la cosa el gato del macho rubio 1 se reía de él.

Y aunque no lo pareciera _Peque_ estaba extremadamente preocupado por la hembra de la comida y tenía la vana esperanza de que uno de los tipos de la comida de emergencia que vivan con él en casa de la hembra de la comida se acordaran de el pero eso no pasaba y llevaba un día sin probar bocado y era tal su desesperación de que había estado comiéndose un polvo extraño que había debajo del fregadero, no tenia buen sabor pero era guay porque cada vez que ladraba salían globitos de su boca. Aunque también había que agregar que esa situación era tan frustrante como esa vez que el chico en la playa había intentado aparearse con la hembra de la comida, había empezado a hablar con ella mientras fingía tirarle la pelota y no lo hacía… Como si no fuera ya bastante malo que la hembra de la comida lo hubiera llevado a la playa en silla de ruedas sabiendo lo complicado que era correr por la playa con esa silla. El caso era fue tan grande su frustración que cuando el chico de la pelota se tumbo al lado de la hembra de la comida peque le paso por encima dejando las ruedas de su silla en sus partes. Provocando que el chico de la pelota gritara como la niña loca que vivía en la casa de al lado de la suya y la hembra de la comida se enfadara. _Y Madre sí que se enfadó_. Nada duele más que te digan que eres un perro malo.

Hoy _Peque_ tenia pensando que si la hembra de la comida no le daba de comer, tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto y echarse encima de la cara de ella o decirle al mono que hiciera sus necesidades en los zapatos de la hembra de la comida.. _¡Oh soy un perro malo, malo!. No espera_. El otro tipo de la comida de emergencia estaba cogiendo su bol de la comida… _Si voy a comer… Y esta vez el mono no va a ganarme_

_Peque_ corrió detrás del tipo 2 de las comidas de emergencia… ladrando feliz

_¡Sí! no voy a tener que ser un perro malo…_

_**..**_

_**ISABELLA POV **_

_**..**_

__Gracias por traerme Señor Cullen, nos vemos el lunes en clase, adiós chicos y gracias por todo _Le dije bajándome del coche… Ah que follable esta. Pensé ..Bah.. Que se le va a hacer una pena que sea mi alumno _

_Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando me hablo _

__Bella, mañana por la noche los chicos y yo vamos a jugar billar en casa de Alice, estas invitada _Me dijo sonriéndome como si me leyera la mente y lo mas probable era que lo hiciera... Ya que antes había rechazado una salida con él. Pero pensándolo bien estaba ver no solo seriamos él y yo, serian sus amigos y los míos… Y parándome a pensarlo que no pudiera tirármelo no tenía nada que ver con ser su amiga _

_Titubee un poco antes de contestarle. _

__Vale ¿por qué no? …Necesito divertirme. Bueno en ese caso pasa por mi mañana, adiós chicos _ me despedí escuchando sus adioses, mientras caminaba hacia casa_

Mientras caminaba iba pensando en la reunión de mañana. Que sea su profesora no me impedía ser amiga de ellos ¿verdad? Quiero decir solo soy mayor que ellos por uno o dos años aparte no tenía pensado involucrarme con ninguno de una manera sentimental al estilo romántica, así que los directivos del instituto no podían despedirme por ser amiga de mis alumnos

Entre a casa cambiando el rumbo de mis pensamientos y pensando que tenía que darle de comer al pobre de _Peque_. Mi perro gran danés lo había adoptado cuando tenía 5 meses de nacido el pobre había sido abandonado en una perra cuando los dueños se habían dando cuanta que no podía mover sus patitas traseras. Todavía recuerdo que lo había adoptado por impulso ya que yo no tenía pensado tener mascotas, con el gato obeso de Jazz y el mono drogadicto de James teníamos bastante en nuestro apartamento de estudiantes. Pero esa tarde cuando había salido de la faculta y había pasado por la protectora de animales que quedaba camino a casa y le había visto a él como un pequeño muñequito de nieve blanco solito en un rincón en su pequeñita silla de ruedas mirando todo como si entendiera que pasaba, me había enamorado y lo había tenido en brazos lo que tarde en entrar a la protectora y firmar los papeles de adopción

Salí de mi ensoñación al escuchar el lloriqueo lastimero de mi peque ¡Dios! Solo había una cosas que hacía que peque llorara como si un _teletabie_ le persiguiera y por obvias razón estaba segura de que él no estaba en mi casa, así que tenía que ser otra cosas... ¡Oh Dios mío! Y si el mono drogata se le había vuelto a montar encima como si fuera un caballo. _Mi pobre niño _

Entre corriendo a casa dispuesta a quitar a ese jodido mono de encima de mi perro, pero cuando cruce la esquina dirección a la sala de donde venían los aullidos de _Peque_, mi cuerpo se paralizo y un estremecimiento de terror atravesó mis columna vertical

¡No!

Hay jalándole la cola a mi pobre _Peque_ y pegándole con un oso de peluche estaba el.

Con sus grandes ojos color miel, sus ricitos negros como el ónix, sus mejillas redonditas con gran hoyuelos, su boquita curvada en una gran sonrisa de diversión plasmada en su cara angelical y su diminuto cuerpo enfundando en un pijama de los _teletabie. _

Cualquier persona que le viera ahora mismo pensaría que el niño más guapo del mundo… Pero no era así ese niño era malo, era el hijo de Satán, la reencarnación de Hitler, era chuki

Ahí frente a mi estaba mi mayor temor _él_ con su piel morena y su cara de ángel estaba mi hermano pequeño Maxiimo o Maxi

_¡Emanita! _ grito soltando a _Peque_ y corriendo hacia mí con sus pequeñas piernitas y sonriéndome sádicamente

¡_No_!. Grite intérname antes de corre hacías la puerta con _Peque_ a mi lado siendo perseguidos por chuki en miniatura

_¡Auxilio! Chuki está en mi casa _Grite rogando porque alguien se apiadara de mí y me rescatara

_**..**_

_**PEQUE POV**_

_**..**_

_Peque_ estaba feliz y bastante satisfecho el tipo 2 de la comida de emergencia le había dado bastante comida y se había llevado al mono para que no le quitara su bol

Así pues tirado sobre la alfombra de la entrada _Peque_ pensaba en lo feliz que era…

Pero lastimosamente esa felicidad no duro mucho porque por la puerta de casa entro _el_… ¡Oh dios! El era peor que cuando te decían perro malo, el era malo de verdad

Lloriqueando como loco _Peque_ intento correr y esconderse pero era demasiado tarde mientras era capturando por él. Los recuerdo traumáticos de hace 2 años volvieron a su mente

Estaban en casa de los padres de la hembra de la comida, al parecer pasaba algo importante porque había mucha comida y _Peque_ espera feliz a que alguien se acordara de su existencia y le tirara algo… Moviendo la cola feliz a la espera, vio algo que llamo su atención. Caminado a cuatro patas venia algo parecido a la los machos de la comida de emergencias comida solo que este era más pequeño y su piel era oscura. _Peque_ intrigado siguió observando a la creatura más extraña que había visto en su vida. Caminaba a cuatro patas pero no era un perro como él. _¡Bueno su pelaje era del color del pelaje de su padre!. _Pero seguía teniendo cierto parecido con los machos de la comida de emergencias

_Peque_ gimoteo y olisqueo el aire mientras eso se acercaba a, el pero no detectaba nada. Si era como los machos de la comida de emergencia porque caminaba como un perro y si era un perro _¿Donde tenía el trasero con su respectiva cola? ¿Cómo podría decirle hola si no podía olerle el trasero?_ Dio un paso adelante para analizar la situación y vio que el coso sin identificar tenía en la las patas delanteras unos objetos brillantes que usabas los que caminaban en dos patas para meterse la comida a la boca _¿Qué así con eso si él no era como los demás? ¿Y en el caso que fuera un perro el no necesitaría eso?_

Pero de un momento a otro todo se torno confuso, el coso sin identificar clavo los objetos brillantes en uno de sus muslos. Y Madre del amor hermoso sí que dolió. _Peque_ intentando escapar golpeo al coso sin identificar haciéndole caer de espaldas al suelo

Y ahí la tenía la tragedia, mil visitas al veterinario, las nauseas de comer hierba, una pulga a la que nunca se le puede hincar el diente, un perro que no se deja oler el trasero _Perro malo_ le gruño la hembra de la comida. _¡Por el amor de perro! Era un mal perro_

_Peque _se sentó y asumió la postura de cola entre la silla de ruedas en muestra de humildad y pena. Mientras que el coso sin identificar se tiraba sobre él y le mordía la oreja, dejándole un gran dolor

Desde ese día peque. Lloraba y huía cada vez que estaba cerca al coso sin identificar

Y ahora aquí estaba otra vez el coso acompañado del tipo 1 de la comida, jalándole la cola y pegándole y el no podía defenderse porque tenía que ser un buen perro.

Solo esperaba que luego la hembra de la comida le diera una salchicha, siempre le daba una salchicha cuando el coso sin identificar estaba cerca. El había olido salchichas hacia poco y las salchichas estaban buenas

**..**

**ISABELLA POV**

**..**

Podía ser esto más patético. Si podía

_Emanita. No quere _Dijo el mini demonio intentado llegar hasta mi

_¡Aléjate de mi Satán! _Le gruño montada en el techo del coche de Cullen

¿Qué como llegue a estar sobre el coche de Cullen?

Cuando había salido corriendo como loca y había dado la vuelta entera a la manzana con mini demonio detrás de mí y _Peque_ a mi lado, había visto que el coche de Cullen seguía frente a mi casa, solo que ahora todos ellos estaban fuera del coche mirándome con los ojos abiertos. No me lo pensé mucho cuando estuve cerca a ellos así que de una salto y un empujo me subí al techo del coche y _Peque_ se escondió detrás del Cullen grandote. El caso era que aquí estaba yo subida a un coche mientras mini demonio hacia pucheros y lloraba a nuestros espectadores para dejarme a mí como la mala del paseo

_No me quele_ chillo ahitando sus bracitos

_¡Por dios! pero si solo es un niño_ Gruño la rubia ¿Rosalie? Si Rosalie creó se que se llama. Matándome con la mirada antes de tomar a chuki en brazos

_¡No! Te seducirá y cuando menos te lo esperes te apuñalara por la espalda _Le dije mirándola horrorizada. A la par que chuki me sonreía diabólicamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta

_Bella te has dado cuanta que solo en un niño _Me dijo Cullen mirándome como si hubiera perdido la cabeza

_Eso no es un niño, es el hijo de Satán _ Grite recordando la primera vez que le había visto

Mis padres habían decidido tener otro niño, ya que según mi madre yo le había salido defectuosa ¡Ja que graciosas eras!. Pensé. Después de varios intentos de que Renee quedara embarazada sin éxito se decidieron por adoptar

A mi parte particularmente me agrado la idea, ya que si el niño que mis padres adoptaran no me gustaba podíamos hacer como el comercial de seguros de coche el de: _Busque compare y si encuentra algo mejor llámenos_. Así si el niño o niña no me gustaba podía decirles a mis padres que lo cambiaran por otro. Pero si Renee lo tenían por parto, no podía decirle que lo tirara y hiciera otro eso sería muy raro. El caso hoy habíamos quedado con la asistente social para ver a mi futuro hermano o hermana, mis padres le habían visto la semana pasada. Lastimosamente yo estaba en clases de yoga con Jeffy y Jazz y no había podido ir. Así que el fin de semana mis padres me había prometido que iríamos a verle, antes de que lo trajeran a casa y mejor para mí por esos del anuncio de seguros podría verle antes de que fuera imposible devolverlo

Cuando llegamos a la casa de acogida, tuvimos que esperar media hora para poder ver ya que lo estaban duchando… ¡Umm! Primer fallo eres impuntual y no me gusta la gente que llega tarde a sus citas

_Tiene un año Bella_. Me recordó una vocecita en mi cabeza pero yo decidí ignorarla

_Bueno y ¿Qué es?_ le pregunte a mis padres

_¿Qué es? _me inquirió mi madre mirándome de mala manera. Dios esta mujer se estresa con suma facilidad

_Niño o niña _ ¡Ah! A veces los padres eran tan cortitos de mente

_Niño _dijo mi padre orgulloso. ¡Hombres!. Pensé todavía no entendía el afán que tenían los hombres en crear más como ellos

_Pero una chica abría sido mejor _Dije refunfuñada.. ¡Ah! Yo quería una hermanita. Para poder tener alguien a quien pasarle mis conocimientos sobre la vida y el cómo manipular a los hombres!

_Cariño ya tenemos una niña y mira como nos ha salido _Me contesto mi madre antes de ponerse en pie y seguir a la asistenta social que nos estaba llamando

_¡Ja! Que graciosa._ Pensé amargamente. Ya quisieran algunos tener una hija tan guay como yo... Dios soy una incomprendida

_Es hermoso_. Pensé nada más verlo. Sentado jugando con sus cochecitos y vestido con unas bermudas muy veraniegas color caqui y una camisa de Nilo blanco. Sonriéndonos con sus diminutos dientecitos.

Me di cuenta que no tenía que ser como el anuncio de seguros, ni que tampoco tenía que ser niña. Podía ver nuestro futuro como hermanos íbamos a ser imparables, unos rompecorazones rebeldes y perfectos

_Hola hermoso, soy tu hermanita Bella _le dije acercándome a el

Me sonrió marcando sus oyuelitos y casi muero de la alegría._ Qué guapo es, definitivamente lo guapo lo saco de mi. _Pensé estupidisada por su sonrisa

Lo tome en brazos, sentándolo en mi regazo sonriendo tontamente mientras que mis padres y la asistente sonreían felices al ver nuestra conexión hermano/hermana

Pero la burbuja de felicidad exploto en mi cara con la misma facilidad con la que comenzó

_¡Aahh! Quitármelo, quitármelo ¡Ahh! Es el jodido Hannibal lecter _Grite empujándolo para que soltara mi mejilla, el muy cabron me había mordido y no contento con eso estaba intentado arrancarme el pedazo … Maldito niño del mal..

Cuando logre que soltara el pedazo de mejilla que me había agarrado, salí corriendo escondiéndome detrás de mi padre. Mientras que la traidora de mi madre y la asistenta social iban socorrer a el mini Hannibal lecter

_¡No quiero a ese demonio! Cámbielo por otro _Le grite a la asistenta sobándome la mejilla adolorida

Pero señoras y señores eso no paso. Una semana después ese mini demonio estaba en casa despojándome de mi habitación porque era las más grande y el niñito necesitaba un gran espacio para habituarse ¡Ja!.

Y como ya era de esperar siendo ignorada por mis progenitores y despojada de mi habitación me refugien en la hierba... _No eso ya lo hacía de_ _antes_. Me recordó el _rastafari_ que vivía dentro de mí

Intente de una y mil formas deshacerme del mini Hitler, pero siempre que hacia algo terminaba castigada… Definitivamente mis padres son unos melodramáticos… Dios solo lo metí en el coche de correos con un sello en la frente hacia china... Pero el chivato de Butter (el hombre de correo) se lo dijo a mis padres y bueno lo demás es imaginable… Pero todo esto era muy injusto yo era castigada cuando hacia un vago intento de enviar a chuki a la luna. Pero cuando chuki metió a mi hámster al congelador y casi le mata de hipotermia solo me dijeron que era un niño y que era imposible que él hubiera hecho eso y mi preguntara era ¿Si no era él quien más iba a ser EH?... Todavía recuerdo la vez que intento hacerme una lobotomía con unas tijeras de costura mientras estaba dormida, por suerte desperté cuando estaba a punto de meterme las tijeras por la nariz

Y así un suceso tras otro... Dios y solo tenía 6 años que iba a ser de mi cuando cumpliera los 15… Este tiempo había tirado de mi sentí común y me había mantenido lo más alejada del como me fuera posible. Pero al parecer no lo suficiente

Sacudí la cabeza para regresar al presente y escuchar como chuki lloraba como un cocodrilo en los brazos de la rubia… Mientras que a mí me miraban de manera sucia y reprobatoria ¡Ahh!

_¡No lo conocéis! _Grite histérica_ Cuando se cuele en vuestras casas de noche e intente haceros una lobotomía me creeréis. Ya veréis _Le dije sonriendo ante la imagen, debían admitir que cuando la maldad del mini demonio no estaba dirigida a mí, yo me sentía muy orgullosa de tener un hermano como él. El cabron para ser un crio era bastante bueno haciendo el mal. Era tan bueno que casi me superaba. Lo dicho _casi_

_Eres una melodramática Bells

_¡Jass! _grite feliz antes de bajarme del coche y correr a sus brazos, no sabía cómo lo hacía pero él era capaz de controlar a el mini Hannibal lecter _No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte, enserio _ Le dije abrazándole _Tienes que salvarme _el está en casa_ _ dije susurrado lo último de manera temerosa

_¡Jachi! _Grito el mini chuki saliéndose de los brazos de la rubia y corriendo hacia nosotros o más bien hacia Jazz

_¡Enano! _le dijo tomándolo en brazos _¡Dios! Estoy sola, ¡Oh no tiene a Jass!_ .Pensé llorosamente alejándome de ellos

Ahora que caigo en cuenta…

_¿¡Quien trajo a Chuki a casa! _Pregunte a la nada. Estaba segura que mis padres no era tan estúpido de dejar a su angelito a cuidados míos ya que sabían la lucha acérrima que había entre nosotros

_Jachi mel traglo, dlez días _ Contesto mini demonio sonriéndome con maldad ¿¡10 días! ¿Jass le trajo?

¡No! Jass no podía haberme hecho esto. Cualquiera menos el

Le mire y por su cara pálida y su expresión de horror supe que era cierto ¡El había traído a mini Hannibal a mi casa!

_Me has traicionado _Susurre en shock __Vendetta_ _ Grite moviendo mi mano derecha como si tuviera un cuchillo en ella y estuviera clavándoselo

_¡Hijo de perra!._ Lo había hecho adrede

"_¡Ay que matarle! Nos ha vendido a los vietnamitas"_ grito Bob apareciendo vestido como lady gaga, mirando a Jass suciamente _"Nuestra_ _venganza será temible, será terrible"_ dijo desaparecido mientras reía siniestramente

El mi mejor amigo me había traicionado y esto no se iba a quedar así. Pensé corriendo dentro de casa con _Peque_ a mi lado

_Tranquilo amigo. Nos vengaremos. Será una venganza dolorosa y sucia muy sucia _

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP **

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué os digo?.. Que como siempre espero que hayáis disfrutado del nuevo capítulo<em>_**… Que espero merecer vuestros RW**__… Que sé que he tardado y no tengo escusa aparte de la de siempre y es el tiempo… Bueno y también ahora con eso de que __**los administradores de FF van a quitar Fic **__y de ser así. __**Dos de mis Fic serán eliminados y eso no me hace ni una pisca de gracia**__ el caso es que si esto llegara a pasar __**YO me retiraría de FF.**__ Pero tranquilos, __**tengo pensado que me abriré un Blog y si seguís interesadas en leer mi porquería os espero por ahí.**__ Solo espero que __**los administrados recapacites y no eliminen nada**__. Así __**yo seguiré en FF y los otros Fic de otros autores que nos gustan seguirán con nosotros**__… el caso __**Yo no abandono hasta que no sepa que va a pasar con mis Fic **__y en __**el caso que si sean eliminado yo seguiré escribiendo pero no en FF **__si no __**en un Blog de que os dejare la dirección en el caso que me vaya**__, solo esperemos que eso no pase _

_Bueno por lo demás__** gracias como siempre por estar leyéndome **__y __**gracias a todos y todas lo que hayáis firmado para que no nos eliminen y creer de nuevo el MA**_

_Os quiero y espero merecer vuestro RW_

_Besos os Jodidamente amo __**mis mini pervertidos Jr.**_

_**Con amor vuestra súper pervertida**_

_**BarbyBells**__** , **__**Alice Azul Cullen, **__**petry88**__**, **__**Phoenix: **__TRAQUILA PUEDE QUE TARDE PERO NO LAS DEJO. GRACIAS POR LEERME.__** Valen Flos: **__JAJA ESPERO QUE HAYAS DISFRUTADO ESTE CAP.__**joss de cullen**__**, **__**CarefulMonsterSwan**__**, **__**lily y gigi masen cullen**__** :**__jaja gracias espero, que hayas disfrutado de este cap.__**Nora: **__gracias sé que he tardado y espero recompensártelo haciéndote reír mucho.__**Luisa Black Whitlock**__** , **__**kirtash, **__**darky1995**__**, **__**musegirl17**__** , **__**caritoiturriaga**__**, **__**Lukiis Cullen**__**: **__siento disentir pero Eddy es mío huajaja__**. **__**Karla Cullen Hale**__** , **__**sophia76**__**: **__si el otro te subió el ánimo, espero que este nuevo cap te haya matado de la risa. Gracias por leerme.__**laurita261**__**: **__jajaj gracias y cómo ves acertaste el hermanito de Bells esta jodido de la cabeza.__**Black Angel Lilith**__** : **__jajaja gracias yo sigo pensando que mi mente solo es un gran nido de cosas oscura, sucia y perversas jajaja pero si sirve para divertíos yo estoy más que feliz. Siento lo de tu padrino. __**nany87**__** . **__**conejoazul**__**: **__gracias a ti por estar siempre conmigo. __**camela**__**: **__espero haberme superado en este y que te haya gustado. __**dioda**__**: **__Hola ¡Umm! Gracias por estar conmigo jajaja. __**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen**__** :**__ ha amiga locos estamos todos y mas Bells jaja. __**Agustina Twilighter**__**. **__**Pollito: **__he me gusta tu Nick.. si me molan los pollitos jaja espero que te haya gustado. __**Nohemi: **__he nohe* hace mucho que no se nada de ti ¿Cómo estas? . __**DunkleAugen**__**: **__gracias jajaja eres una de las pocas personas que piensa que tengo una buena imaginación, mi madre mas bien dice que estoy de centro siquiátrico jaja, espero que te haya gustado.__**lunatico0030**__** . **__**Guadha-Okidoqii**__**: **__gracias.__**Cherryz Swan**__: gracias__** . **__**Flopi**__**. **__**Miriam: **__maldita sea, espero que no hayas muerto ya que he tardado un montón, sigues hay jaja.__** aina 22:**__ gracias, espero no haberte decepcionado en este cap__**. **__**Jess-Stew-de-Cullen**__**: **__gracias espero que hayas disfrutado con la nueva entrega__**. **__**Mtc: **__gracias jaja no te puedo decir que pasara con nuestras parejitas pero te puedo garantizar que va a ser para partirse. __**chris tara. kirtash96. **__**Leila Cullen Masen**__**. **__** -Tsukino**__**. **__**Milla Whitlock**__** :**__ ya que eres una fan de los pov variados espero que hayas disfrutado de este cap__**. **__**jasbell Cullen:**__ jaja yo también estaba hasta los cojones de las Bells lloronas, por eso ninguno de mis fic las tiene jajaja. __**LAUCAMI**__** . Kari. **__**fanisa**__** . **__**esmec17**__**. **__**Belly. **__**Vikkii Cullen**__**. **__** .angel**__**. **__**abys**__** . a: **__hola "a" tranqui no pienso dejar ninguno de mis fic de lado, espero que hayas disfrutado con este cap__**. **__**Mary de cullen**__** . **__**florima**__** . **__**vampire-girls97**__** . sara swan. **__**Haruhi23**__**. **__**Chronicles of my chocolate**_


	7. ¡Soy Jazculio! ¡Llamareis a vuestro hijo

****Es**te ca**pít**ul**o va** d**edi**cad**o a m**is l**ect**ora**s, gr**aci**as p**or l**eer**me y **Jod**ida**men**te g**rac**ias **por **vue**str**os R**evi**ews****. : P** Sie**nto** la t**ard**an**za ****J**

**Declaración: **Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S.M. Historias totalmente mía

**Advertencia:** historias con vocabulario soez y contenido sexual. Y yo me pregunto ¿Para qué os lo aviso? Si ya me conocéis. ¡Divertíos! **¡¿Eh?!** Si **eres **menor **de **edad **¿Qué** coño **haces** leyendo **esto?**

Nota **Importante al **final…

**¡He vuelto!**

**Y Vengo acompañada darle la bienvenida a Carol ¡S. pervertida Jr.!**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

**¡Soy **Jaz**cul**io!

**¡Lla**mar**eis **a vu**est**ro h**ijo **Cul**io!**

**..**

**ISABELLA P.O.V.**

**..**

¿Cómo sabes que lo que estás viviendo es un sueño?.. Fácil cuando todo lo que te puede salir bien, te sale bien.

*****Jasper siendo violado por un caballo y atropellado por un tren...**sueño**

*****Jasper muriendo entre terrible sufrimiento...**sueño**

*****Jasper siendo secuestrado por un grupo de teletabies gais…**sueño**

*****Jasper siendo perseguido por Jack el destripador…**sueño**

*****Jasper siendo lapidado hasta la muerte por infiel…**sueño**

*****Jasper deliciosamente muerto… déjame adivinar… ¡**sueño**!

¡Bien!…cuando estas cosas tan gratificantes y gloriosas pasan en tu vida, ten por seguro que es un jodido sueño, así que, lastimosamente Jasper no estaba muerto… _todavía_

¿Y cómo sabes que estás despierta?

Cuando el mini Hannibal lecter que se hace llamar tú hermano menor, te salta encima y te deja sin una gota de aire, entonces tened por seguro que, aunque parezca una pesadilla, es la realidad.

-Arriba inútil criada, es hora de que me prepares mi incomible bazofia-gritó saltando sobre mi espalda como si ésta fuera una jodida cama elástica.

¡Awg! ¡Ah! ¿Eso que había oído era mi espalda partirse a cachos?

¿Enserio existían personas a las que Máximo les parecía un niño angelical? Ja. Como se nota que no viven con él…Dios y eso que yo casi no le veía… mierda Pocoyo y su pervertido amigo rosa eran unos ángeles comparados con mi hermano.

-¡¿Me has echado de menos?! _Hermanita_-su voz fue bajando de volumen hasta llegar a la última palabra que susurró cerca de mi oído de una manera escalofriante.

Eran momentos como estos los que me hacían desear febrilmente que el coco o el hombre del saco existieran… ¡Dios! qué montón de problemas me ahorrarían a mí y a un monto de hermanas mayores…pero los muy cabrones desaparecían y no nos secuestraban…

-Sí, te he echado de menos, tanto como se echa de menos tener un termómetro en el recto-le espeté tirándome hacia atrás y provocando que cayera a la cama de espaldas. -Eres un maldito elfo cabezón ¿Por qué conmigo hablas bien y cuando hay personas a nuestro alrededor hablas como idiota _hermanito_? -antes de terminar la pregunta la respuesta llegó a mí por obviedad... ¡Claro! el muy cabrón los manipulaba hablándoles como un niño de 2 años mimado… ¡Ja! Será inteligente el hijo de puta…creo que debía de ser la única en saber que para tener 6 años Maxi tenía un vocabulario tan extenso como el de un catedrático de literatura.

Le escuché bufar fastidiado antes de bajarse de mi cama y caminar hacia la puerta

-Me encantaría quedarme a charlar contigo, en serio,-el sarcasmo que derrochaba a cada palabra era bastante palpable-pero tengo hambre, así que levanta ¡vaca burra insolente! y hazme otro de tus múltiples abortos culinarios-terminó mientras me sonreía como el gato de Alicia en el país de la maravillas.

¡Joder! ¡Dios! con que maldito gusto le enviaría a Marte.

**..**

-¡Come y calla!-le gruñí mientras lanzaba a la mesa un plato de frutas picadas y crepes con miel de flor. Me dispuse a lavar los platos mientras me preguntaba dónde estaba el cobarde de James y del traidor de Jasper, desde ayer que había jurado vengarme de él había desaparecido como por arte de magia ¡Cónchale, ni el maldito mago Houdini había conseguido en toda su carrera desaparecer tan rápido! y desde luego no tenía que ser Sherlock Holmes para saber que estaban huyendo de mí. ¡Maldito cobarde! ya me vengare ya de ti ¡jodido mariquita reprimido! No me pude seguir regocijando ya que detrás de mí se escucho una serie de platos y vasos rompiéndose.

-¡Esto no es más que otro de tus abortos culinarios!-me exclamó tirándome el bol de la fruta picada, con una puntería tan impresionante que cayó sobre mi cabeza y como en una de esas películas malas de comedia la fruta comenzó a deslizarse por mi frente, mientras que Max tiraba lo que le quedaba de crepes al techo de la cocina y el cola-cao _(es como el Milo o el chocolate liquido)_ al suelo- ¡Ahora límpialo!-me ordenó.

Dios ¿y enserio esperáis que no desee morir?

No sé en qué instante comencé a llorar, pero de un momento a otro me encontraba llorando, tan desesperadamente como cuando mi madre me dijo que Barnie el dinosaurio en realidad no era un dinosaurio morado, si no que era un borracho pervertido con problemas de alcohol que vivía con su madre.

-¡Dios mujer, hueles a muerte!-se rió como loco mientras se bajaba del taburete de la barra americana en el mismo minuto en el que la puerta de la casa se habría entrando por ella Jasper y James.

Da igual, sigo con mi idea de querer morirme.

Caminé a paso lento hacia las escaleras, arrastrando los pies como si me fueran a condenar a cadena perpetua, pasando al lado de un risueño Jasper y un James con un ataque de histeria.

-Estaré en mi habitación esperando a la muerte-proclamé entre sollozos.

-Subo enseguida _querida-_contestó Max riéndose sádicamente mientras perseguía al pobre de Peque que había cometido la ingenuidad de volver a entrar a casa después de que yo le sacara al jardín, para proteger su vida.

Ay… ¡mi perro es idiota!

¡Quiero morirme! No paraba de repetir en mi mente mientras corría escaleras arriba ¡Alguien que acabe con mi sufrimiento y me mate!

**..**

**.**

**Jasper P.O.V.**

**..**

Estaba en problemas ¡Oh! Claro que lo estaba…

¿En qué momento mi súper idea se había vuelto contra mí?

-¡Estoy jodido!-susurré con voz trémula cuando vi a Bella subir las escaleras llorando y a Max golpear a Peque, sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría cuando Bella se recuperara de su mini depresión: planearía algo malo, pero que muy malo.

-¡Dios mío! Qué caiga un rayo y la mate-supliqué esperanzado.

-Como decía Buda _"la esperanza no es más que otra faceta del deseo" _y amigo mío, el deseo es un cabrón de mucho cuidado-dijo James a mi lado, el muy gilipollas sonreía porque sabía que ahora Bella estaría tan ocupada planeando mi muerte que ni se acordaría de que él la había atropellado.

**..**

**BELLA P.O.V.**

**..**

Volví a coger mi móvil con la esperanza de que funcionara…pero nada… ¡Joder estaba tan muerto como la madre de Bambi! Y no tenía que ser vidente para saber quien lo había asesinado ¡Maldito enano! Mi plan de venganza ya estaba trazado, sólo necesitaba un teléfono móvil, pero tal y como estaban las cosas hasta que no se fuera Chuki no podría comprarme uno nuevo.

Así que me pasé la siguiente hora pensando que hacer para darme un abre boca en mi venganza, al terminar este tiempo y aburrida como un ostra, bajé, al puro estilo agente secreto, por las escaleras hasta llegar al garaje para no tener que toparme con mi némesis.

Había prometido a Peque hacerle una casa más grande, un gran jardín y un garaje para que aparcara su silla de ruedas, puede que fuera una promesa estúpida ya que era un perro y se la traía al fresco el tamaño y los complementos de su lugar de descanso pero yo era una jodida manitas reprimida y no nos engañemos, también tenía serios problemas mentales…pero ahora no podía construir nada por la presencia de demonios humanizados, así que, mientras, ayudaba a mi cabeza a pensar en una venganza mucho mas maligna contra Jasper y sobre todo contra James porque estaba segura de que la muy zorra estaría pensando que estaba muy ocupada planeando el asesinato de Jasper como para acordarme que él me había atropellado, pero no James, mujercita reprimida, claro que me acuerdo de ti…

_Unas horas después…_

Gritos, habían muchos gritos, ¡Dios ¿por qué nadie se apiadaba de mi y le mataba?! Chillaba más que mi padre en un concierto de los Black Eyes Peas, y sí ¡a mi padre le gustaban! Lo que era genial para él, pero muy vergonzoso para mí… más si con 16 años a tu padre se le ocurría la brillante idea de acompañarte a uno…como decía, muy vergonzoso.

Salí de mi caca mental para tener un lapsus de locura y tirarle un orinal con tal puntería que lo noqueó, callándolo en el acto ¡Gracias San Orinal!

Dios nada de esto debería estar pasado… bueno puede que sí.

**..**

_En momentos como estos amo a mi hermano_

_-Trabaja ¡vaca burra!-el grito del enano combinado con el "¡Zasss!" del látigo en la espalda de Jasper era un entretenimiento asegurado-más rápido intento de hombre con problemas de incontinencia, "¡Zasss!"_

_¡Oh sí!…me limpié las lagrimas imaginarias de orgullo al ver a mi hermanito fustigar a Jasper, desde luego no quería saber de dónde había sacado el látigo, aun que tampoco había que ser muy listo para saber que era de la pervertida de James, mala puta, la muy zorra había huido de casa, pero ya le encontraría, claro que lo haría…_

_¡Bah!…volviendo a temas más interesantes… _

_Desde luego ver a Jasper arrodillado, recogiendo una a una las puntillas de clavo que, mi querido hermano había tirado previamente, era una tarea sumamente educativa, Si señor ¡Clase prestar atención!: Lección nº 1 de hoy; ¡Cómo enseñarle a tu hermano pequeño a sodomizar a un adulto toca pelotas!, me encantaba cómo sonaba, de todos modos esto no era mi culpa, nadie le había dicho a Jasper que intentara redimirse conmigo haciéndole la casita a Peque, él se había ofrecido, pero con lo que el pobre no contaba era que mi hermanito no le pondría las cosas fáciles. Ji ji ji…espera un momento… ¿Esa cosa es una pistola de clavos? ¡Oh no!_

_-¡Cuidado!-chillé horrorizada cuando Chuki alzó la pistola y apuntó a Jasper._

_Después de eso, se desató el caos, gritos, sangre, gritos, risas macabras, gritos y puede que un poco de orgullo fraternal, pero sólo un poquito que conste. _

_-¡Dios! ¡Te ha disparado en la polla!-grité histeria cuando Jazz cayó al suelo sujetándose la entrepierna._

_Mierda…mi hermano es Satán y estoy jodidamente orgullosa de él._

**_.._**

Había corrido con la suerte de encontrarme al grupo de Cullen en la casa de frente, creo que me estaban acosando, pero no dije nada, simplemente le pedí a la rubia tetona, la novia del grandote, que se quedara con mi hermano, porque al parecer al enano el gustaban con delantera ya que había corrido como un loco hacia ella apenas la había visto.

Con la ayuda de los hermanos Cullen habíamos metido a Jazz en la parte trasera del Volvo de Edward y ahora estábamos en urgencias con un Jazz inconsciente gracias a San Orinal, y los hermanos Cullen mirándome como si yo fuera un "monstruo"

-Dejar de mirarme así, yo no hice nada, fue mi hermano-susurré con enojo.

-Vas tú y te lo crees-murmuro por lo bajo el musculitos mirándome con cara de terror a la par que se protegía sus parte.

Estaba a punto de ponerme en pie y pegarle por no creerme cuando entró el doctor sexy que me había atendido. ¡Dios! yo quería uno igual, pensé con la respiración agitada y llevándome la mano al pecho.

-¿Está bien señorita?-¡¿Por qué cojones su voz tenía que ser tan caliente?!-¡Señorita! ¡Mierda! chicos ayudadme a ponerla en una camilla-cuando escuché la palabra "camilla" me di cuenta de que había dejado de respirar y lo más probable es que me estuviera poniendo tan morada como Barnie.

-No, no, estoy bien-tartamudeé mirándole con ojitos de gatito.

Mierda ¡no se podía ser más patética!

-Bueno si tú lo dices… ¿qué os trae por aquí hoy?-jodida sonrisa moja bragas…moví mi cabeza hacia la cama apuntando a mi inconsciente amigo, que se agarraba las bolas como un naufrago a una tabla

Jazz ya podría estar rezándole para darle gracias a su ángel de la guarda, porque de milagro mini Hannibal no le había reventado las bolas, su ángel había hecho bien su trabajo y los clavos le habían dado en la cara interna del muslo derecho.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-preguntó mirado horrorizado el muslo de Jasper

-Esa loca ha intentado dejarlo sin hombría-declaró con fiereza el peli cobrizo provocando que me encabronara.

-¡Qué no fui yo!, ¡fue Chuki!-grité corriendo hacia él para pegarle, pero el doctor caliente me detuvo y ordenó a los chicos salir de la habitación, los cuales ahora me miraban como si me hubiera escapado de algún psiquiátrico, lo que era entendible, a veces mi cara de loca daba miedo…

-Bueno, esto es todo, dale una de estas cada 8 horas ¿de acuerdo?-me aconsejó el doctor moja bragas entregándome un bote naranja con traba anti niños ¡Buda, qué boca más sexy!

-Vale-le aseguré mirándole como una tota, no me había enterado de nada ¡Mierda, era su culpa por estar tan bueno!

-Bueno querida, cuando tu amigo despierte puedes llevártelo a casa ¡adiós!- salió del cuarto. ¡Ay, yo quiero uno de esos por navidades!

-¡Bella!-me giré al escuchar la voz pastosa de Jazz ¡Bien por fin podemos irnos a casa!...pero no sin antes…

- ¡Lo siento amigo! Han tenido que amputarte el pene-le anuncié poniendo voz de angustia y soltando una lagrimita, como era de espera los gritos volvieron.

-¡Oh dios! soy una chica, ¡me van a violar en un callejón oscuro! ahora tendré que ser gay ¡aa¡ quiero a mi mama-chilló llorando y agarrándose a su amigo muy fuerte y de forma histérica-¡Auch!-se quejó ¡bien! ¡Acaba de darse cuenta que todavía tiene su miseria colgando! Reí como una desquiciada un rato antes de poder calmarme y decirle que nos íbamos a casa.

-¡Ay!-exclamó cuando por fin logro ponerse en pie, puso sus manos en las vendas y me miro con cara de cachorrito-¿No te dieron nada para el dolor?-¡Aa claro, las pastilla! ¿Cuántas tenía que darle exactamente? ¡Bah! que sean cuatro, mientras más mejor ¿no?

Le pase las pastillas y un vaso con agua-¿Tantas?-me preguntó escéptico.

-Claro-le dije alegre y con voz confiada.

Atención clase: lección nº 2; **nunca** toméis más de un relajante muscular a la vez, se os puede ir la olla.

_5 minutos más tarde _

-¿No tienes calor? Hace…hace mucho caloooor ¡Mira, nieve!-chilló entusiasmado dando botes y pegando su cara a la ventana de la habitación de hospital.

-Jazz ponte la ropa-le ordené en vano ya que seguía en sus trece, no me gustaba verle las miserias a Jazz, era traumático, casi incestuoso.

-Dora, Dora, Dora la exploradora-cantó empujándome y corriendo fuera de la habitación dirección maternidad.

"Esto no tiene buena pinta", pensé corriendo tras él.

Media hora después le encontré con la cabeza metida en una habitación mirando algo fijamente.

¡Dios! Mi mejor amigo es un sucio pervertido, dentro había una mujer dándole de mamar a su hijo, gracias a Dios la pobre no se había dado cuenta que el pervertido de mi amigo estaba babeando mientras le miraba la teta ¡Qué asco de chico por dios!

-Jazz ¡vamos!-le apremié por lo bajini para no llamar la atención de la mujer y ahorrarle un trauma al lactante, pero lo único que conseguí fue alertar a Jazz que dio un salto dentro de la habitación provocándole un susto de muerte a la pobre mujer.

-¡Mi nombre es Jasculio y llamaréis a vuestro hijo Culio! Ñaca ñanm-predicó agitando los brazos sobre su cabeza y moviendo la pelvis de una manera muy rara ¡Necesito un psicólogo! Con lo que definitivamente no contaba era con el marido cabreado que estaba detrás de mí.

"Bueno, hay que mirarle el lado bueno, ya no tendré que seguir persiguiéndole o escuchándole", pensé cuando el hombre le soltó un derechazo digno de un boxeador a Jazz dejándolo en el suelo… Eso tenía pinta de ojo morado ¡Sí señor!

-Tranquilos, él pagara el psicólogo a su hijo-le jure saliendo tranquilamente a buscar a un par de enfermeros-por cierto, un bebe hermoso ¡Enhorabuena!

**.. **

_Muchas horas después_

"Al fin en casa" pensé, ayudo a bajar a Jazz del coche de Cullen que me había esperado a pensar de pensar que había intentado dejar si pene a Jazz

-Gracias-le dije después de rechazar su ayuda para meter a un muy callado Jazz en casa.

Me sonrió forzadamente antes de arrancar su coche y salir como alma que lleva el diablo…después de todo, supongo que sí que tenía miedo.

Las luces de casa estaban encendidas así que suponía que James estaba en casa y que la rubia pechugona había dejando a mini Satán con él. Cuando entramos los dos estaban dormidos con la tele encendida.

-¡Déjame! puedo solo-refunfuño Jazz cuando lo intenté ayudar a subir las escaleras.

Bueno después de cómo la había pasado el pobre hoy, creo que podía dejar mis planes de venganza, al fin y al cabo no había tenido tiempo de llamar…

-¡Enano!-un grito atronador sucedido por un golpe y un chillido me hizo correr escaleras arriba para encontrarme el cuerpo de Jazz tendido en el suelo inconsciente de nuevo y a mi plan de venganza recostado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación del herido, bueno al parecer el karma se estaba vengando de Jazz en mi nombre.

-Theo-susurré antes de echarme a reír como una hiena.

-¡Sorpresa!-gritó tomándome en volandas mientras yo reía feliz, si había algo que Jasper odiara más que la tele tienda era a su hermano gemelo. Un sollozo no hizo mirar a Jazz

-Yo no lloro…sudo por los ojos-susurró Jazz antes de caer de nuevo inconsciente.

Mierda; la vida era una mala puta… ¡¿o yo era una puta mala?!

..

* * *

><p><em>Bueno… Estoy de vuelta<em>

_Hola a todos y a todas, siento no haberme manifestado antes, solo quiero daros las gracias a todos y cada uno de los que me apoyasteis cuando no estaba bien, y a mi amigo Alex (lunático 0030): Siento no haber escrito nada, tienes razón, puede que estuvieras preocupado y yo no aclare nada, ahora estoy mucho mejor, ciertamente tuve una recaída pero me recupere favorablemente, ahora mi cabello aunque cortito (sí se me cayó el cabello) ha vuelto a creerme y ya no estoy tan delgada, vamos que me encuentro bien y vengo dispuesta a empezar de nuevo, mi menté caca (atasco mental) se ha ido de paseo con mi enfermedad y ha dejado que vuestra Súper pervertida vuelva con fuerza. Os quiero y gracias por haberme apoyado este tiempo, y para los que seguís todavía conmigo espero que os guste este nuevo cap. Puñeteramente escrito por mi y jodidamente corregidito por nuestra nueva S. pervertida Jr. Carol… Besos y hasta otra ¡muaaa! _

_O _ O_

_ Gracias a todas/os por vuestro buenos deseos _

**POSDATA: Estoy editando mis fic con ayuda de una amiga, para que lo sepáis, hemos empezado con Romeo y Julieta**


End file.
